


Summer Haze

by SilverSnake222



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Starts slow but builds up intensity quickly, Swan-Mills Family, Thirsty Regina - She needs to get some ASAP!, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnake222/pseuds/SilverSnake222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is your typical 17-year-old, entering her Senior year of Catholic High School. Like any typical teenager, she has issues with her overly-strict Mother, whom also happens to be Mayor of Storybrooke, and keeps Regina on a tight leash. She’s also battling every teenager’s worst nightmare – she’s still a virgin! Although there are willing candidates, none really seem to appeal to her nature and needs, that is, until the faithful day her path crosses that of one Emma Swan. Notorious rebel, known troublemaker and delinquent, not to mention playgirl to the max, Emma Swan is everything that Regina should stay away from. However, she finds herself being drawn more and more to the dark, leather-covered, badgirl attitude displayed by the orphan. </p><p>This is a clashing tale saturated with sex, love, and self-discovery, eventually leading both women to a point in their lives where they must choose: will they pick each other, or allow their surroundings and external pressures to choose their destinies for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To all those awesome enough to want to read this and the story(ies) I post:
> 
> First off, thanks! If I could give you each a kiss I totally would for just being AWESOME! Now, I am new to this. Not to writing, but to actually sharing the stuff I write! Huge deal for me and I am finally stepping out and seeing where this goes, so any comments/reviews/criticism/whateverthehell truly helps!
> 
> I promise to be as consistent with my uploads as possible. I do work full-time so that may hinder my progress every now and then, but I am one to ALWAYS finish something I start, so all I ask is for a little patience and continued support!
> 
> I do plan for this story to be kinda long (not sure how many chapters just yet) but it will follow Emma and Regina from late-teens to early 20's. So again, patience! An end will come....eventually ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

# Chapter 1

The afternoon had quickly shifted from mildly hot to an intolerable scalding blaze that prompted her to mechanically remove her school sweater and wrap it around her slim waist. It was a Friday afternoon, another typical day, in typical Storybrooke, and after a week of typical homework and exams, she was pleased to dash from her less than typical High School. She stopped at the nearest convenience store, darting straight for the restroom, anxious to strip off her unappealing school uniform. She pulled a pair of high-waisted mini shorts from her schoolbag and a thin-strapped crop top, opting for a change of clothes that exposed as much skin as possible. She wrapped the sweater around her as a safety valve, in case she needed to cover up quickly. Once she was through redressing, she reapplied her makeup, paying extra attention to her lips as she glided the wine-colored lipstick carefully around its curves and edges, and loosened her uptight bun. Her raven hair smoothly cascaded down her shoulders, finally resting in subtle waves against her upper back. Pleased with her TGIF look, she exited the store, purchasing a grape popsicle on the way out and earning a concerned look from the cashier. 

 

She walked casually down main street, eyes unfocused, robotically maneuvering her way in the direction of her vehicle - a 2014, semi-new, Aqua colored Electra Cruiser, or in other words, her bicycle. Not her primary choice of transportation (she would have preferred something with four wheels instead of two) but she had very little say in the matter. The vibration pulsating from her back pocket snapped her out of her daze as she reached for her phone. 

 

 _Robin Hood_  
_1 Unread Message_

 

She grinned. Heart accelerating upon reading the name plastered on her screen. 

 

_Still down for 2nite rite? Let me know if you need a ride._

 

She wasted no time in conjuring a response, allowing her deft thumbs to type furiously.

 

_Def still down! Pick me up at the intersection at 11. :)_

 

She waited. Glaring at the blank screen in anticipation until she felt the gadget tremor as an incoming message re-brightened her darkened screen.

 

_Cool. See u then._

 

Beaming, she re-read the last message once again before placing the phone back into her pocket, jogging across the intersection towards where she left her bike. Her steps, now laced with an added spring that was void all day, gracefully carried her to the edge of the Storybrooke Public Park, and she scurried along the sidewalk to the bike rack. It had become a routine now. She would decline her Mother’s offer to drive her to school, insisting on riding her bike instead, in the name of exercise and health and other completely unrelated reasons that deviated from the truth. She would then head for the park, where Robin would be waiting for her. They would make out under a shaded tree, or really under anything that provided some sort of cover from lurking eyes, for a few minutes before she would have to break apart from his increasingly wandering hands, and plead him to drive her to school. Robin had a part-time job, and so she would have to make her way back to the abandoned bike on foot. 

 

Thus, is the incredible, suddenly interesting life of one Regina Mills. A soon to be Senior in Saint Joseph’s Catholic School for Women. A shy, reserved, socially awkward teenage girl taking her first steps into a wild, exciting, infinitely more desirable life she always imagined for herself. She got the ‘lying to her overly-strict Mother’ part down pat, got the stereotypical bad-boy older boyfriend, and tonight, if all goes according to plan, she will slash the last remaining cord tethering her to girlhood. 

 

She skipped around the corner, the bike rack residing at the far end of the park, when her chestnut eyes scanned a figure that lingered mischievously by the metal rack and her parked bicycle from the distance. With his back to her, Regina observed how the clothes were fitted loosely around the slender form. Pale hands darted out from a black, slightly Goth looking, hoodie as slim fingers swiftly twisted bolts and chains. A similar Goth-looking pair of pants drooped down incredibly low, revealing white boxer briefs that fit snuggly around the bent waist. The hood of the sweater was pulled up, hiding the stranger’s identity from sight. Regina continued to stroll leisurely towards the captivating figure. Mind baffled at how any regular human being could possibly tolerate the overwhelming heat that unceremoniously engulfed the city and its inhabitants. It wasn’t until she heard a faint _click_ and the sound of metal links hitting concrete that she refocused her attention away from the hooded figure to whatever it was that this hooded figure was doing. It didn’t take long for her to figure it out. Almost immediately after the chain that strapped her bike to the metal rack was breached, the perpetrator swung a leg over the cushioned seat, straddling it, and began to ride Regina’s bike into the bustling street that ran parallel to the bike trail.

 

“Hey!” Regina shouted after the Dementor-like shape; waving her arms above her in an effort to thwart him from…. absolutely nothing. “STOP! That’s my _bike_ , you IDIOT!” 

 

Without so much as a glance in her direction, Regina was forced to watch helplessly as her bike rode away into the sunset under the ministrations of a complete stranger. She attempted to chase after the thief, but her efforts quickly vanquished as the bike disappeared from sight, swerving into a cross street. So she stood there a moment longer, half hoping the thief would change his mind and return, mumbling something about taking the bike out for a ride after being held captive all day. 

 

Another moment passed. She finally groaned in acceptance and strolled away defeated towards home. She was tempted to dial her Mother’s cell but quickly realized that was not an option. Number one, her Mother would be furious that she was careless enough to get her prized bike _stolen_ (because, everything was automatically Regina’s fault). Number two, her Mother would inquire as to why the bike was left at the mostly vacant park in the first place, and that is not a conversation she wants to take part in. Lastly, she would give Regina a quick look over, scoff at her distasteful and inappropriate choice of outfit, and ground her until the Messiah finally decides to pop back down to Earth. So she walked. It took her much longer than expected, and after a brief stop at another convenience store to change back to her former attire, she finally made it to 108 Mifflin Street. She noticed the black Mercedes parked in the driveway and tensed; Mother dearest was home. 

 

***

 

Regina rode alongside her Mother in submissive silent; gazing intently out the passenger side window as dusk descended upon Storybrooke. On any other occasion, Regina would have admired the scenic view. The way the orange sky gently collided with an increasingly deepening blue over the mild skyline was simply breathtaking to witness. The mood however, was tainted by her Mother’s presence. She forced her eyes to carefully look at the woman who sat in the driver’s seat; eyes cold and unwavering, deep lines mercilessly invading her face, settling at the corner of each eye and around the lips, which remained clamped together into a permanent scowl. Her Mother was beautiful once. Regina knew as much from old family portraits she stumbled across when searching for long forgotten items in the basement. She briefly wondered if the Cora immortalized in those solemn portraits had ever been happy; a term she would never associate with the rigid woman she had known all her life. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Cora said, eyes never leaving the road, sensing her daughter’s gaze on her, “Minor or not, I’ll make sure this _thief_ is thoroughly punished. A summer in Juvie should rectify such behaviors.”

 

“Sure, Mother.” She replied, sounding monotone. Barely listening to her Mother’s ramble. 

 

Shortly after arriving home from her grueling, uncomfortable walk from the park, Regina caved under her Mother’s inquiring glare and relinquished slightly altered details leading up to her stolen bike. It took little persuasion and a number of silent threats to get the Sheriff department actively searching for the robber. She knew her Mother cared little for her bike, but this was more than a simple misdemeanor in her view. This was a defiance of authority, and her Mother would not allow it to go unpunished. It didn’t take long for the Sheriff himself to ring back, triumphantly stating the thief was apprehended and in custody. 

 

Upon arriving at the Sheriff's Station, Regina and her Mother waited impatiently in the visitors lounge as Sheriff Nolan retreated into the depths of the facility to retrieve the cloaked felon that stole and apparently, sold Regina’s bike and was then caught almost immediately after trying to purchase liquor with a fake ID. 

 

Her Mother paced furiously around the small area; whispering threats under her breath about how _the youth is corrupt and must be disciplined_. Regina had learned at a very early age to tune out her Mother’s rants, and leaned against the back wall, staring blankly into the space ahead. 

 

The door finally reopened, and both women were momentarily silent and still as Sheriff Nolan escorted the still very concealed figure out into the lobby. The prisoner had both hands handcuffed behind his back, and his face still remained a mystery to Regina since it hung uncomfortably low, hoodie still draping over the head. Mother and daughter took tentative steps towards the culprit as the Sheriff moved him closer, finally stopping a few short paces away from where the women stood.

 

“Here is your _delinquent_ , Mayor Mills.” The Sheriff addressed Regina’s Mother, tone slightly sarcastic, as he reached over and yanked the hoodie off.

 

Regina gasped as long, blonde curls were liberated from the cloth that was sheathing them; spilling forward and down past small, but firm breasts that hid behind a tight white tank. She was even more surprised when she finally glanced upon the pale face of her assailant and saw piercing emerald eyes stare back at her, outlined in too much black eyeliner and golden lashes that curved lusciously upwards. She also couldn’t help but notice the soft, pink lips that stood out against her fair features, and was even more captivated when those lips curved into a grin, taunting the brunette. 

 

“Emma Swan, 17, soon-to-be Senior at Storybrooke High. Multiple minor infractions, nothing too serious.” The Sheriff explained. “Foster kid, currently residing with the Blanchard’s, a few blocks from here. We retrieved your bike, Miss Mills, it’s right outside, ready to be taken home.” His tone became slightly warmer as David addressed Regina, forcing the young woman to break her stare from the bewitching face of Emma Swan and look at him, offering a weak smile.

 

“Thank you, Sheriff Nolan. Much obliged.” She replied, quickly turning to look back at Emma, catching the blonde mid-way through a thorough scan of her body; eyes lingering a little too long on her chest. Regina shifted uncomfortably under the intense glare, urging another self-satisfied grin out of Emma. 

 

“She is still a minor, and responsibility resides with her foster parents, whom I’ll be sure to have a _serious_ discussion with regarding such inappropriate behavior.” David continued, tone stern, but lacking sincerity. “However, she still committed a crime. So it is within your rights to press charges, if you wish to do so.”

 

Regina’s head snapped up to meet the Sheriff. 

 

“Why is that even a question?! Of C-”

 

“There will be no need for that, Sheriff Nolan.” Regina, suddenly drifting on a wave of insanity, cut her Mother off mid-sentence and addressed the Sheriff in her most regal tone possible. “You said the bike was recovered, and honestly that is all I’m concerned about. No need to involve the law in such a trivial matter, Isn’t that right, _Mother_?” She looked confidently at her Mother, whom simply stared back at her, mouth opening in protest. “Especially being the Mayor and all. I’m sure the crime and one petty offense is not worth the resources.” That last statement had the desired effect. Cora regained composure, and clamped her mouth shut, nodding firmly in reluctant agreement. 

 

“Yes, well, you said you will be discussing this with her caretakers, yes?” She uttered to David, determined to regain the control. 

 

“Absolutely, Madam Mayor.”

 

“Very well.” She nodded once in David’s direction, and after gracing the blonde with a scowl, turned on her heels and began to strut in the direction of the door.

 

Regina followed suit, the sudden burst of confidence beginning to waiver. She turned her head before disappearing into the warm night, and took one last glance at the blonde who was currently being released by David. She lifted her head up at that moment, catching Regina’s stare and reciprocating the gesture. Another grin forming on her lips as she took in Regina’s slightly flustered expression. 

 

The heat invaded her senses all at once upon stepping out into the open terrain. As she drove home in deafening silence, she was not bothered by her Mother’s building wrath nor her speech about overstepping boundaries. She didn’t care that it meant she would be grounded for a week. All she cared about were those alluring emerald eyes that so easily captivated her.

 

Her thoughts swirled around the hooded figure and blonde curls. It lingered on the thin, rosy lips that smirked boldly at her. No speech was exchanged between the two, but the intense vibe Regina felt radiating off the blonde matched her own. She sighed and redirected her focus to the road ahead. 

 

It seemed, momentarily at least, that Emma Swan had taken more than just a bicycle that day.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

 

Regina lounged in her oversized bed, attentively listening for any sounds that might alert her of her Mother’s presence. She gazed out into darkness, staring blindly at the ceiling above that shimmered faintly from the dim moonlight spilling in from the open blinds. She impatiently waited for the lingering moments to pass until she could deem it safe to break out of her house and run to Robin. Robin who buzzed her only moments earlier hastily explaining that he would not be able to retrieve her, on the merits that it was far later than their original meeting time and he was too intoxicated already to maneuver a car. 

 

Regina responded that she understood and that she would see him sometime during the weekend. After receiving no response in return, she tossed the covers aside, quickly dressed in her best 'slutty' outfit, and jumped back under the covers in case her Mother heard her fussing about. Finally convinced that her Mother was none the wiser to her wicked plan, she hopped off the bed once again, carefully twisted the doorknob, and tip-toed to the top of the staircase to begin her slow descent to the foyer. She cautiously made her way to the kitchen and slid the glass doors apart wide enough to slip through. After closing them gently, she dashed around the yard and ran, heels in hand, as fast as she could, allowing the cover of darkness to shield her completely.

 

A block or so before arriving at her destination (not far from her home but definitely far enough to entice a few drops of sweat to form at the nape of her neck and to leave her feet (still bare so to move faster) aching, she slid on her black heels and quickly gathered herself. She strutted confidently down to the end of the block as she neared the house, exerting poise and a security that she did not entirely feel. The music slowly guided her, since it could be heard a few feet down the street, and as she moved closer, she noted the few bodies that lingered casually on the porch- some smoking cigarettes (at least she thought), others holding beer bottles and cans and drunkenly laughing at equally drunk jokes and conversations- and after not recognizing anyone in particular, she proceed to the slightly ajar door, receiving inquiring looks from them as she passed.  

 

Upon pushing open the door, she was nearly thrown back by some stumbling idiot, beer in hand, that rushed down the stairs far too quickly and found himself losing his balance. She dodged just in time, and the stumbling idiot crashed into the person that stood right next to her, effectively spilling his beer all over the oblivious girl. Regina entered deeper into the house, swerving bystanders here and there, occasionally recognizing one or two of Robin’s mates and asking them about his whereabouts. They would shrug and claim they had no clue; one spectator was bold enough to grab hold of her wrist as she whisked away in her continued search and insist on a dance, which she ignored and yanked her hand free. 

 

After a few laps around, she decided to move to the second floor, in hopes he was enclosed in a bathroom smoking pot, which she knew he frequently did. A quick scan of the bathroom on the upstairs level proved fruitless, with the exception of an unconscious drunk uncomfortably contorted on and around the filthy bathtub, sleeping in such a serene state of bliss that Regina stared for a moment in appreciation. Groans and yelps coming from the door adjacent to the bathroom where she stood redirected her attention, and she unconsciously moved towards it, hand out in anticipation, prepared to twist the handle. 

 

Almost immediately she wished she hadn't. She froze in place, stunned by confusion, which eventually transformed into shock as the image before her slowly materialized, much like the image on a freshly taken Polaroid photo. On the bed at the center of the room, was her so called _boyfriend_ , unceremoniously pounding into some drunk girl. The girl's legs were wide open and wrapped around his hip, shouting encouragements in the form of curses and staggered moans. Regina allowed her eyes to drift to the tattoo plastered on Robin’s left shoulder blade; a raging, upright lion embedded in a shield. Even though his face was now buried between a pair of very large, succulent breasts and hidden from her, that tattoo was his identifier. She knew it well. The girl’s high-pitched moan pulled Regina out her trance and, unable to further witness his betrayal, she quietly turned and shut the door behind her. The need to hurl intensified in her gut and she pushed her way through the crowd that filled the stairway and foyer, rushing outside, relieved to find herself the sole inhabitant of the porch. She shivered. Not in reaction to the temperature, it was warm and humid. She moved towards the porch’s edge and grasped the wooden railing, taking in a few deep breaths to steady herself.

 

She leaned forward against the railings, trying to reclaim the tears that spilled involuntarily from her eyes. The front door suddenly opened and closed behind her, urging her to swiftly remove any evidence of her evident heartbreak with the back of her hand. She sniffed and cleared her throat, acting as though she was simply stepping out for a breath of fresh air. She heard heavy, slightly unsteady, footfalls make its way towards her. Before she had a chance to turn and see who had joined her out in the porch, a pair of strong arms engulfed her at the waist in a forceful embrace from behind, and she gasped at the sudden, unexpected contact. Her hands instinctively reached down to still each arm and she felt muscular, hair covered forearms flex under her palms. Almost simultaneously, she felt a shiver course down her spine as her invader ran the tip of his nose up the length of her neck, inhaling her in deeply, pressing her hip down roughly towards his. Regina felt the growing bulge that pushed up against her ass through her dress, and tried to shift to look at it’s owner, but his face was buried into the nook of her neck, tongue now darting out of unknown lips to taste her. She froze.

 

“Robin?” She managed to croak out. Voice laced in fear and uncertainty.

 

“Hmmmm, try again, gorgeous.” The voice was unfamiliar to her. Heavy with lust and exceptionally deep. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he constricted her further with every attempt. 

 

“Let go!” She begged. 

 

“Relax, Gina,” He replied, lips now moving across her exposed shoulder, chuckling at her futile efforts to writhe free, “We both know you want this. Robin told me you were coming tonight.” His tongue licked up the path from her shoulder to her right earlobe, teeth now nibbling roughly at the soft flesh. Regina tried leaning her head into him to block his access. He responded by grabbing both her arms in one of his to free up his left hand, which he then used to wrap around her dark locks and yanked back, urging a yelp from her lips, which seemed to turn him on even more. “oh, yes, I know your type. Sluts like you like to play hard to get, walking around like you’re so much better because mommy and daddy give you everything.” His breath spilled out warmly against her ear. He was close enough that she could smell the vodka in his breath, and sense the anger that evoked every word from his mouth. “You came here tonight to get fucked, didn’t you, princess?” He mocked her, tone pitiful. She was terrified now. Swallowing with difficulty since her head was still pulled back by his forceful grip. “Seems like Robin is a bit occupied at the moment. Upstairs screwing some blonde bimbo.” He chuckled, releasing her hair and placing his hand on her leg, caressing up her exposed inner thigh, lifting the hem of her dress as his hand pushed its way up. “No worries though, I can take care of you. I can fuck you until you beg me to stop, Gina.”

 

“You touch me and I swear I will have you put in jail!” She spoke, voice wavering and lacking harshness, revealing the fear and helplessness she felt that moment. He laughed at the meek threat and spun her around, throwing her harshly against a wooden pillar and quickly pinning her back by the throat, choking her slightly. She could see his face now through her tear-filled eyes. She didn't know his name, but it was the same guy that had only moments ago grabbed her wrist inside the house and insisted on a dance. He grinned at her, eyes darting to her lips as they parted to gasp for air. 

 

“Please, you’re hurting me!” She choked out. 

 

“You think I’m scared of your mom, Gina? Hell, I’ll probably bend that whore over her mayoral desk and fuck her unconscious after I’m through with you.” His nose was touching hers now, his lips curving into a snarl. His free hand resumed its invasion, gripping her inner thigh and moving up. 

 

“Hey, Jefferson!” Someone shouted over his shoulders, causing him to temporarily lessen his grip on her as he twisted his neck around towards the voice. Regina used the opportunity to drive her knee up as hard as she could towards the bulge in his jeans. At the same time, whoever distracted her attacker landed an iron-clad fist directly to his nose, crushing it upon impact. Regina jumped back as Jefferson doubled over in pain, unsure whether to grab his groin or his face. 

 

Regina watched him squirm for a few seconds, tears rolling down his face as he whimpered a few garbled, half-assed apologies. A hand reached down and pulled him back to his feet by the roots of his hair, causing him to stumble and sway in place until he found his balance.

 

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” The voice, now softer and dripping with concern, addressed Regina. She finally detached her eyes away from her attacker and flicked them up to her savior, and felt her jaw slacken as she was greeted with familiar emerald eyes staring worriedly back at her. 

 

“Regina!” Emma urged, still holding Jefferson unkindly by his hair, streams of blood gushing down from each nostril staining his white tee. “Did he hurt you!”

 

“No... I mean, he…. no, I’m fine.” She responded. Unwillingly to be further humiliated tonight by admitting weakness. 

 

Jefferson chuckled at the response, swallowing back a mouthful of blood. “She liked it…. _whores_ like her usually do.” 

 

Emma moved impossibly fast. One second, the blood covered fool was standing in a somewhat awkward manner, and in the next, he was smashed face first against the wooden floor, Emma hovering over him, landing a strategic kick to his lower rib cage, possibly breaking a few in the process. 

 

“You worthless piece of shit!” She cursed back, kneeling by his head to ensure he heard her. “You _EVER_ pull something like that again and I know just where to find you. You forget what I’m capable of, Jefferson? Do you need yet another reminder?” 

 

“No…. I’m _drunk_...I was never gonna hurt her!” He pleaded, fear now evident. 

 

Emma turned to Regina, eyes pleading and apologetic. As if she were to blame for the events. “Do you want to call the Sheriff? We can make sure he-”

 

“No. It’s fine. I have to go…” And with that hasty explanation, she sped off towards the street. Picking up her pace to a close sprint until she felt far enough away to allow her emotions to surge forth and out, crumpling to the concrete sidewalk as she sobbed and gasped for air. After a moment, she collected herself and began a slow pace towards home. Walking mostly in a trance as she struggled to suppress the images that danced vividly in her mind. 

 

Distracted in her own thoughts, Regina never heard the low purr of the motorcycle that slowed to her stride, snaking gracefully along the deserted roads next to her. 

 

“Want a ride home?” A familiar voice asked after a long moment. Regina didn’t have to look to know it was the same blonde. “I know where the Mayor lives, it’s not a short walk from here.” 

 

“No, thanks. I’m fine.” Without ever glancing in her direction, Regina wrapped her arms tighter around her chest and walked faster. She heard the bike behind her shut off and footsteps rush after her, and still she didn’t dare slow nor turn to face the persistent girl. 

 

“Hey, wait...You keep saying that but I know you’re not _fine_.” Emma caught up to Regina and placed a light hand against her elbow to yield the woman to a stop. When she felt Regina pull away from her touch she stuffed her hands in her back pockets and walked by her for a few blocks, humming to herself as she trudged along. 

 

“Will you shut _up_!” After a few moments of the agonizing sound, Regina snapped. “Why the _hell_ are you following me anyway! I don’t recall asking you to!” Her anger surprised her, and she willed herself to calm down.

 

“Just, you know, making sure you get home ok.” Emma shrugged innocently, her eyes darting to her feet as she spoke. Her reaction broke down Regina’s resolve and she halted. Turning to face the blonde in front of her, who was still aiming her gaze at the ground. She was a completely different person from the one she met a few hours ago at the station, Regina realized.

 

Whereas her hair flowed freely and wild earlier, now it was pulled back in a tight ponytail, which was slung over a shoulder. Her outfit, although dark and serious like the earlier one, was snug to her body, revealing curves that were unjustly hidden by the loose, cloak-like hoodie and sweats she had on during their first encounter. She wore a tight, black leather jacket, zipped up to the base of her throat, and tight black skinny jeans. Her feet were covered in black leather boots with metal spikes jutting out of the heels. The look was exquisite. The dark eye makeup, with the dark outfit, contrasted perfectly against her golden hair and vivid eyes, made her look fierce yet beautiful. Frightening yet angelic almost. 

 

Regina analyzed the blonde who now seemed shy and unsure of herself. Yet the Emma she met earlier was daunting and fearless. She was bold, as she recalled. Regina re-imagined the smirk she received from those thin, yet tempting pink lips at the station. The look the blonde had graced her with made her shiver, contemplating what hidden promises were held in that gaze. She swallowed harder than she intended to.

 

“Thank you, but really, I’m ok.” Regina felt the need to say, her voice now soft and grateful. “I just really want to get home before my mom realizes I’m gone.”

 

“Oh yea, I don’t blame ya. She seems kinda tough, huh.” Emma chuckled and perked up at Regina’s sudden inviting mood, giving her a full-teethed, crooked smile. “Is it alright if I walk with you? It would just make me feel loads better if I knew you got home alright.” 

 

“What about your bike? You just planning on leaving it here?” Regina inquired, looking back towards the direction of the motorcycle, pointing with her chin. 

 

“Better the bike be left unprotected than you.” Emma mumbled, shyly. “It’s alright, no one will try to take it, they know better.” She grinned, and motioned forward to get them moving again.

 

Reluctantly, Regina followed. 

 

“So… wanna tell me why you were at that house party alone?” Emma asked, rubbing her arm awkwardly, glancing towards Regina in expectation. “Isn’t that like, girl code rule number one or somethin’? Never go alone.”

 

“First of all, that rule is for using the ladies room while in a public place.” Regina replied, tone suddenly superior and firm, “And secondly, I wasn’t alone. My...boyfriend was there. He was just distracted the moment all of that went down.” 

 

“Robin, right?” Emma blurted out, feeling more relaxed now. “Your boyfriend?”

 

“How do _you_ know?” Regina, wide-eyed and suspicious, turned to look at the blonde.

 

“He basically announced it to everyone. I was at the party while he was getting shit-faced. Blabbing about some hot chick he was waiting to go pick up,” Emma admitted, reluctant to confess but feeling the need to continue, “Something about finally getting to...um, well, fuck her. I had no idea he was talking about you until you showed up tonight.” Her eyes dipped low at seeing Regina’s bewildered expression. She saw hurt, anger, and an array of other emotions cross the chestnut eyes that she had so quickly become fond of and had to force herself to look away to give the clearly damaged girl a moment to gather herself at the revelation. 

 

“I’m sorry… For all it’s worth, he’s a player and a douche-bag.” Emma whispered, still not looking at Regina. “Trust me, you don’t want to lose your V-card to the likes of him. He’s a pig.” They had stopped walking altogether. She heard Regina inhale sharply, clear her throat, and saw her adjust her posture through the corner of her eyes. 

 

“I see…. well, glad to know everyone is now aware of my business.” She couldn’t suppress the hurt and poison that coated her tone. She wanted to swallow the growing lump lodged in the back of her throat, but her mouth was dry, void of all moisture. Her eyes, glistening and burning, fought the tears off. _Not now!_ She began moving again, as a distraction, as a way to give herself something to do. 

 

“Regina…” Emma began, “Look, you’re not missing out on anything, I swear it. He may be hot, but he’s a dick. You don’t want that.”

 

“Oh, _no_?” Regina snapped, pausing to look at Emma. “And you know me, what, for a few minutes now and you’re suddenly an _expert_ on what I do and do not want!? Well, _Emma_ , since you know me so damn well, you probably know that I’m 17 years old and still a virgin because every guy I have the slightest interest in is scared _shitless_ to go past second-base because of my overly anal Mother! I am probably the only girl in my whole class without any stories to share, no fantasies to divulge in because, well, I have never had any! And yea, maybe he’s a jerk, and a player, and maybe I already knew that but I don’t give a _damn_! Because at least he was willing to give me a moment of...I don’t know! So, yes, I’m desperate, and needy, and sick of always doing the right thing! Of being a perfect daughter. I just wanted a chance, a moment, to get lost and break every damn rule!” She finished, and inhaled, breathless from her rant. She didn’t know whether to punch herself for her heartfelt confession to this stranger she met only a few hours ago, or whether she should hug herself for accepting this self-revelation. Emma, quiet and patiently waiting for Regina to make the next move, observed the brunette as she struggled with this inner battle. Although taken aback by the confession, she was equally intrigued by the passion exuded by the fiery woman. It would be false to state that Regina was confused and unsure of what she wanted. To Emma, Regina’s wants and needs were crystal clear. A snicker escaped her lips at the thought of this perplexing yet stunning brunette yearning for a vibrant sex life. It didn’t make sense to her. Emma was not one to be easily enthralled. Yet she couldn't help but feel incredibly bewitched by this petite, mysterious figure in front of her. The woman was a cross between a vixen, a siren, and a goddess. She was simply irresistible. 

 

The unexpected giggle lured Regina back to the present and she scoffed at Emma, turning and walking briskly away.

 

“Wait, no, that-I wasn’t laughing at _you_!” Emma followed, apologizing. “Look, you’re…. sexy as hell, Regina! Any guy would be lucky to have you…. I mean that.”

 

Regina slowed her pace, clutching her sides firmly. Emma observed the faint trace of Goosebumps sheath the brunette’s exposed arms and shoulders. She let her eyes quickly observe the rest of her as well. Regina’s choice of outfit was not one bit subtle in intention. The form fitting, tight black dress adorning her curvaceous form exposed more than just her luscious breasts and enticing ass. It screamed _I want to be fucked_ , clearly a statement for piece-of-shit-Robin. Emma’s pace faltered and slowed at an attempt to get a better view of the back of Regina’s dress and behind...drooling at how her ass jiggled deliciously with every step.

 

“What?” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“What are you staring at?”

 

“Oh...nothin’.” Emma blushed. “Here, take this.” She unzipped her jacket and handed it to Regina, who was clearly shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. She took it more than willingly. Emma smiled.

 

“Thanks.” Regina mumbled. The black tank Emma wore underneath the jacket was not lost to Regina’s curious gaze. 

 

They walked mostly in silent the rest of the way. Emma would make silly comments here and there, earning a snarky remark from Regina in return, which would cause Emma to laugh or pout. 

 

When they finally reached their destination, Regina paused, analyzing the windows to make sure no lights were on. 

 

“I better go.” She finally said to Emma, turning to give the blonde a thankful smile. 

 

Before the brunette was out of her reach for good, and possibly forever, Emma reached out and grabbed her wrist, twirling her around to face her. She pulled out the black eyeliner she carried in her back pocket and grasped Regina’s hand in hers, smoothing out her palm.

 

“Don’t feel pressured to use this in any way,” Emma spoke softly, scribbling gently onto the woman's palm, eyes focused on her writing, “But if you ever want to talk, or hang, or…. simply need someone to go beyond second-base with,” Emma smirked up at her with this last comment, intention successfully transmitted upon noting the blush that crept onto Regina’s cheeks, “You now know where to reach me.” She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the woman’s palm, right above where her digits were now displayed. She looked up at Regina, winking in her cute and charming way that she usually did when picking up women, and presented her with her best, award-winning smile. She then turned on her heels and left a stunned Regina still planted in place.

 

It took a minute for Regina to regain her senses. She would be lying if she said that burst of confidence from Emma hadn’t been sexy. She shook off the thought and approached her house in extreme stealth mode. Once safely back in her room, she exhaled, and sunk into her bed. She jolted up a moment later and reached for her phone, adding the new contact to her phone’s directory. Just in case, she thought. She stood and began to strip. Suddenly realizing that the blonde’s jacket was still enveloped snugly about her. She carefully removed it. After a minute of just holding the fabric in her hands, fingers caressing the details on the material, she folded it carefully and stuffed it into her pillow. She realized the act was borderline creepy but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to go to sleep alone tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

 

The rest of the weekend and the earlier weekdays that followed were slow and uneventful. Regina successfully avoided any and all contact with Robin, convinced he was probably aware that she knew about his infidelity due to his unrelenting calls and texts. She would often catch herself wondering if she was entitled to feel such a way towards him. They were never openly exclusive, after all, and she always knew Robin’s intentions with her was mostly physical in nature, which she accepted willingly. Still, she couldn’t help but feel angry and slightly hurt. Mostly because his decision to cheat left her unaccompanied and vulnerable to that perv who tried to take advantage of her, and would have succeeded, had Emma not intervened. Emma. Emma fucking Swan. Regina attempted to repress her from her thoughts, but soon found it to be a nearly impossible task. She spent many wasted minutes staring at Emma’s name through her phone screen, tempted to send her a quick, meaningless text. A mere ‘Hey’ or ‘Got your hideous, outdated leather jacket’ or anything that would give the blonde access to her as well; give Emma some jurisdiction in this twisted gambit they were thrust into. But no message was ever composed or sent; no line of communication was ever opened all due to the simple fact that Regina refused to surrender into her wants so easily. She hated every time she was ever compared to her Mother by family members or strangers alike, yet this one characteristic even she could not deny was prevalent in both of them, the Mills women were incredibly, unyieldingly stubborn. 

 

On Wednesday afternoon, Regina decided to ignore her Mother’s ‘Head Straight Home after School’ policy and follow Kathryn, her oldest and dearest friend, to the Storybrooke Central Arcade located on the other side of town, frequented mostly by the Storybrooke High kids. She was hesitant at first, afraid she’d bump into Robin or the perv, but Kathryn was persistent. She used every card in the deck against Regina; ranging from the ‘You can meet someone hotter!’ and ‘Do it, for me!’ finally succeeding with ‘IF _you_ don’t come, so help me, I will show everyone at school your 9th grade yearbook picture!’ That did it. 

 

“You wouldn't _dare_!” Regina gasped, legitimately shocked that Kathryn would even unbury such horrendous memory. The image suddenly materialized into her mind, reminding her of that unlucky, bow-like hairstyle and brace-covered, unruly teeth that made her look like she was the victim of bullying commercial. 

 

“Oh, I _so_ would! I saved a copy after you made your mom recall all the already printed books just so you could retake the picture. Yup.” Kathryn answered smugly. “It’s totally not above me, if it means helping _you_ out!”

 

“Helping _me_ out? You can’t possibly be serious! You want to go to help _yourself_ out!” Regina snapped back, a little irritated at Kathryn’s boldness. “You’re tired of your boy-toy and ready to go hunting for a new one. I know you, Kathryn. You go through guys like you do those overpriced thongs. Mostly because they’re constantly being given away as gifts to whatever guy you’re with that day.” 

 

“You ungrateful _bitch_!”

 

“You manipulative _slut_!”

 

Moment of silence while both women thought up another round of insults.

 

“Soooo…. please come? It will be fun, I promise!” Kathryn begged, argument already forgotten. “Pleaaaasseeeeeeeeee!”

 

“Fine!” Regina relented, somewhat curious to see where this would take her. “But only if you swear to torch that picture, you skank.” 

 

“Deal!” 

 

After making amends, the two walked side-by-side under the grueling heat towards the Arcade. Regina and Kathryn both ditched their school uniforms in a gas station bathroom, switching to their ‘after school’ gear, which consisted of booty shorts and a top revealing far too much cleavage from both girls. Regina picked up this little habit from Kathryn, who was constantly trying to hook her up with one of her discarded fuck buddies. The promiscuous outfits were an absolute necessity in luring them in according to Kat, and even then, Regina still found herself empty handed and unfulfilled. Not a single one was ever man enough to claim her the way she so deeply desired. She was seriously considering surrendering all hope. 

 

The Arcade was roughly a forty-minute walk. Although a quick trip by car, walking the distance was another, far more challenging matter. By the time the girls arrived, both had slowly transitioned from their ‘sexy, come hither’ look to ‘fuck it, it’s too hot for this shit’ alternative. Eager for relief in the form of Air Conditioner and an ice, cold soda, they pulled the double doors open and staggered forward. 

 

They were immediately greeted with the sounds of laughter and shouts, machine wirings and hums, and the sensational aroma of salted pretzels and popcorn, with a hint of peppermint floating in the air. Regina couldn’t help but smile softly as her eyes carefully absorbed her surroundings. The place was massive. From the outside, it would be difficult to judge the length and size of the structure, seeing that it was an old, brick corner building, that was left abandoned by its previous owner after a fire. Although the outside facade still showed signs of the fire that scathed and blackened a significant portion of it, the interior was entirely new and modern. It extended over two floors, with every window tinted black to give the facility that extra gloominess regardless of the time of day. The girls slowly wandered about, allowing themselves to adjust to this new environment neglected from them for years now. The arcade was equipped with every imaginable form of entertainment possible. It was complete with the typical arcade machines, old and new alike, a bowling alley, laser tag, restaurant and bar - for the older crowd, and a karaoke section.

 

Kathryn hastily made her way to the bar, requesting two cold colas for the pair of them, handing one to Regina. Regina took a sip and unraveled at the soothing sensation as the icy beverage coursed down her parched throat. She felt a nudge from Kathryn at her side and twisted in the direction of her gaze. She watched as a group of cocky jocks approached the bar, poise and posture screaming masculinity and confidence, two traits that tugged fervently at Regina’s core. 

 

Regina caught the leader, or the alpha, or whatever you call the head bitch in charge in a group of males, eyeing her hungrily in his approach. Smirk forming at firm lips, eyes suddenly sparkling with desire, and almost just at sudden switching to awe and wonder. Regina braced herself, feeling quite exposed and unsure under his pinning gaze. 

 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you here before.” He questioned as he approached, tone soft and genuine. “I’m highly positive I’d remember ever bumping into someone that looks like you.” His eyes dropped again, scanning her at much closer distance now.

 

“August.” He extended a hand. Another nudge from Kathryn, harder this time.

 

“R-Regina.” She rasped out, offering her hand in return, eyes fixed on his solid blue ones. 

 

“It’s indeed a pleasure to meet you, Regina.” He took her slightly unsteady hand and kissed it softly, giving her a teasing wink as he made his way up again. 

 

Hmmmm, where had she seen that before? She wondered. 

 

“Would you ladies like to join us? We have a lane down at the alley, we could use a few more players.” He addressed Regina and Kathryn but his stare remained on the brunette. Challenging and hungry. 

 

“Absolutely! We’d love to!” Kathryn replied for the both of them, almost as soon as the invitation left those enticing lips. 

 

They followed the jocks to Lane number ten, where the rest of their crew waited to get started. Regina felt inquiring looks fall upon her. She thought she heard whispering coming from behind her but was too anxious to turn. So she relinquished the reins over to Kathryn and let the outgoing blonde take the lead in this. She had absolutely no clue how to proceed. 

 

She felt a light hand rest against her lower back. Low but not low enough to cause discomfort. She turned and saw it was August. He directed her to an empty chair and motioned her to sit. 

 

“Ever bowled before?” He asked, amused at Regina’s tense nature. 

 

“Of course I have.” _Not so harsh, Regina, Jeez!_

 

He chuckled, eyes darting to the screen as he typed in her name. “Fair enough.” He finished. “Come on, let's go get you shoes and a ball to play with.” Another cocky smirk. 

 

He seemed incredibly willing to peruse around the alley, in search of a bowling ball worthy of Regina. Most were heavy and cumbersome. Regina had a hard time holding, let alone throwing one. August pulled through and found one small enough for her slim fingers to comfortably grasp.

 

“Perfect!” She squealed in delight, after trying many that felt awkward and bulky. He smiled kindly at her, making her slightly shake at the knees.

 

When they returned, shoes and ball in hand, she found Kathryn already immersed in conversation and unrestricted flirtation with half the team. She discovered they were Storybrooke’s Football team during her quest with August to find the perfect bowling ball. She also uncovered that August was indeed the leader, or the captain, and that he was a Senior on a path to graduation and University, having received a full ride to the school of his choice. Willing to overlook his forward and possessive personality, Regina was genuinely interested in August, gawking in secret whenever he would pick up his bowling ball, watching the muscles tense and curl enticingly on strong arms. 

 

“Your turn, gorgeous.” He strutted back after earning a strike, running his thumb across Regina’s bottom lip, igniting electrical currents to race all through her body.

 

She stood on shaky legs and made her way to the lane, holding firmly to her ball to avoid embarrassingly dropping it before due time. In the most sensual maneuver she could muster, she allowed the ball to slip from her fingers as she tossed it, bending forward slightly fully aware that she had the entire team’s attention as her ass shot up in the air at her movement. The sensation quickly passed as her ball swerved right and dropped into the gutter, earning her laughter and booing from the watching crowd. 

 

“Damn it!” She cursed, frustrated at her self-induced humiliation.

 

“Thought you said you’ve played before,” August was behind her, she could feel the smirk in his tone, “or was that a lie to impress me?” 

 

“It’s been a while.” She waited for her ball to resurface, and as she leaned forward to grab it, her eyes unwittingly landed on the pool table stationed at the far side of the arcade, directly across from where she stood. She watched momentarily paralyzed as a slender figure bent over at the waist, torso and chest pressed against the table as she strained to reach the white ball on the opposite side. Blonde hair carelessly parted to the right as the left side of her head were adorned in many small, half braids, leaving her face exposed and in perfect view for Regina. Emma smirked proudly upon sinking the eight ball, straightening her posture and high-fiving an attractive male. Similar to her taste in attire, he sported a dark zip up jacket and black jeans. Hair was short but dark and even from a distance, Regina could make out the light blue eyes, the trimmed facial hair and gentle mustache on his face. 

 

A rough smack to her backside made her jolt back to place, causing her to curse and spin around. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.” August stood, towering over her, not in the slightest apologetic. 

 

She grabbed her ball and, slightly flustered and unfocused, tossed the ball without much preparation, not caring where it landed. Walking back to her seat, her eyes once again found the object that had undoubtedly stolen all her attention. She watched as a smaller, dark haired woman sashayed her way to Emma, wearing a short, flowy skirt and halter top, carrying two drinks in hand. Emma took one of the drinks and, after taking a long sip, leaned down to kiss the flirty brunette possessively on the lips, her free hand traveling south and squeezing her plump backside once it reached its destination. 

 

Regina felt her body temperature soar. She clenched her jaw and felt her nostrils flare at the unexpected anger she felt. She stood, unsure why, and was ready to stomp her way over to Emma when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her backwards, spinning her around to come crashing against August’s toned body. 

 

“You know, I’ve met plenty of hot girls before, but none quite like you.” He stated, lips impossibly close to hers now, she could smell the beer in his breath. She stretched out her arms a bit, gently pushing them farther apart - seriously, what was up with guys nowadays and their inability to keep their hands to themselves! - when he pulled her arms away and stepped closer, head dodging low to capture Regina’s lips in his. 

 

“Regina! Get the _FUCK_ away from her!” A low growl came from behind, causing Regina and August to part, and look in its direction. The rest of the team along with Kathryn, whom had perched herself on one of the player’s lap and was making out with him intensely, all looked up as well. 

 

“Get your hands _OFF_ of her right fucking _NOW_!” Robin roared, face twisted in rage, eyes glazing over as anger consumed him. He wasn't alone. He had four friends with him, none of which Regina recognized. One tried holding him back, trying to calm him, he knew they were clearly outnumbered, but Robin moved closer, eyes locked on August, fingers curving into fists as he approached. 

 

Regina mechanically positioned herself in between the two men, pressing her backside to August’s front, one arm reaching back to hold August in place, the other coming up to thwart Robin from getting closer. 

 

“Robin, no, stop. You've no right to act like this! Just leave!” Regina urged, holding Robin at bay with her hand splayed across his chest, feeling it rise rapidly under her palm. 

 

Kathryn slowly made her way to Regina’s side, tugging at Regina’s arm, trying to remove her from whatever could unfold between the two. She didn't budge. 

 

“What a small world, eh Robin?” August greeted. Voice surprisingly calm and controlled. “So _this_ is the girl you were speaking of the other day. The one you intended on deflowering. Interesting.” Although she couldn't see his face, Regina felt August tense slightly behind her, she heard the amusement in his tone. He leaned forward, absorbing Regina’s smaller frame into his, slipping an arm protectively around her waist. “Seems like she's made her decision, pal. Don't worry, I'll make sure to fulfill that promise you were too incompetent to keep.” 

 

All hell broke loose. Regina was tossed aside by August as Robin swung his fist, aiming for August’s left cheekbone, causing her to land roughly against Kathryn who still stood beside her. Agile and alert, August ducked in time and launched forward, knocking Robin back and down. All eyes were on the struggling pair now, as they wrestled for dominance on the floor. Regina, held back in place by Kathryn, watched the fight indifferently. Cheers and shouts of encouragement were being dished out by the watching, ever growing crowd. She flinched as August landed a heavy fist into Robin's jaw, pushing his head forward to hit the floor underneath. 

 

She looked away, and in that moment her eyes locked with a pair of worried, jade ones from across the room. Emma stared back in such intensity and longing that Regina was momentarily transported away from the chaos unfolding about her. She focused on every detail of that stern, pale face. How the lips were tight in concern, the eyes wide and anxious, and her body positioned in a way that was ready to pounce at any moment. Regina wanted to run to her. To caress the worry from her face with her fingertips and tongue. To soothe the stress that was clearly enveloping her. Then Regina watched as the woman she had kissed earlier moved closer to the blonde and slipped her hand around her arm, clinging to her. 

 

She was drawn back by Kathryn yanking hard at her arm. “The sheriff is here! We have to go or they'll narc to your mom!” She moved towards the door, Regina being pulled along by her firm grip. Regina turned to look at the mess of torn clothes that scattered about the two guys, still wrestling on the ground. August appeared to have the upper hand, effectively pinning down Robin underneath him. But none of it mattered to Regina. She didn't care who came out victorious. She didn't care if either guy was forever sent away or thrown in jail. All she cared about were the pair of green eyes that followed after her in her hasty exit. She suppressed the urge to look in its direction, to part ways in such yearning was torture, but she knew she couldn't yield to the gravitational pull that was Emma Swan. 

 

So she diverted her glazed, chocolate orbs to the floor and walked, following Kathryn's steps until they were outside, in the warm night. Even if all she wanted at that moment, all her 5 foot 5 inches’ self craved, was to drown into those magnetic, chartreuse eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

 

The conclusion of the school year in mid-May symbolized liberation and the promise of a scalding two-month break ahead, as well as a finalization to Regina's dull and uneventful Junior year. Now officially a Senior, she felt a stinging pressure clench her heart at the thought; the realization that she had a single Summer and one more school year to redeem herself from her shortfalls. She wasn't off to a promising start. After the embarrassing bout at the arcade, Regina avoided Robins’ relentless pleas and serenades. She gained another suitor after that night, August, who similarly tried to woo her in annoying, ineffective ways. She wasn't impressed with any of it. To make matters more irritable Regina, under pressure from her Mother who seemed intent on keeping her fully occupied for the next two months, agreed to volunteer at the local library for a few hours a day, reading to small children and organizing returned books. She wasn't excited by the idea, nor was she ignorant to her Mother’s true desires, to better monitor her and keep her compliant and well-behaved until she was re-elected to office. Yet she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved in knowing that for a few hours every day, she would be out of her Mother's reach. 

 

Regina lied about the amount of time she planned to dedicate at the library, filling in the extra time with a part-time job she secured at the stables on the outskirts of town. Daniel, the owner, needed an extra pair of hands with the horses and Regina jumped at the opportunity. She was passionate about animals and especially loved horses, and the extra pocket cash was a huge plus. It wouldn't be a lot of money, but enough to secretly spend it the way she wanted it, free from Cora’s control. 

 

So after waving goodbye to Kathryn on their last, most anticipated day of school, she hopped on her bike and pedaled ferociously towards the stables, weaving through pedestrians and zigzagging through traffic, arriving at record time. Daniel was alone, having finished with the last lesson for the day, and was taking one of the steeds for a casual run. Regina carelessly dropped her bike upon reaching the wooden gate and rushed up to the stables, stripping off her school sweater as she ran to not waste any precious time. Truth is, she couldn't be more excited about this little arrangement. She loved horses. She took lessons, with Daniel himself, as a young child. She still clearly recalls the vivid memories of those moments, when her father would drive her up to the stables every Saturday morning for a full day of horseback riding. He would join her every now and then, racing alongside her with a slower steed so to let her win, but would often spend most of the time merely watching; observing her with adoring eyes from a distance, occasionally shouting praise or gentle criticism. She was her happiest then. During those simple, yet significant moments, spent with the person she loved most. That was a decade ago. Yet the stables looked and felt the same, Daniel aged but nothing too dramatic. Yet she was different. She had changed. Since her father's sudden death, Regina had not had the courage to return. Today was monumental in that maybe, just maybe, she could create new memories. She hoped part of her childhood, and her happiness, could still be salvageable. So she ran. 

 

“Daniel! Dan- which should I take!” Regina shouted as she rushed up the hill to the stable, waving in Daniel’s direction to get his attention. It worked. 

 

“Hey, you! Go on in there and grab whichever!” He shouted back, delighted to see her after so long. He would occasionally bump into her in town, but their conversation was proper and distant to keep Cora at bay. Regina would forever remain his favorite student, a natural, and although he was a little reluctant to agree to her terms at first, he couldn't turn her down. Even though she had grown into a beautiful young woman, Daniel still saw so much of that kindred spirit in her that she so proudly and fearlessly exhibited as a child. 

 

A few moments later, he watched as Regina, now changed into proper riding attire, steered the prized, most beloved black stallion out of the stables in his direction. Rocinante was the horse Regina first learned to ride on, and they quickly developed a special bond. Daniel had no doubts that he would be her choice today, yet watching her atop him, riding in such elegance and poise, and Rocinante, the usually feisty steed, calmly obeying every command baffled him. It’s as if ten years had never passed between them. 

 

“I’d say to take it easy on your first day back, but I don’t think that will be necessary.” Daniel chimed as Regina and Rocinante finally reached him. He beamed in her direction, unable to refrain from feeling immensely proud at her decision to return. “He’s missed you, you know. I don’t think he ever met his soul mate after you left.”

 

“He remembered me.” Regina spoke, disbelief and emotion lacing her words. She ran her hand caressingly up and down the long, strong neck of the beast below her. He immediately stilled under her touch. “I thought he wouldn’t, after all this time…”

 

“Yea, well, you’re a hard person to forget, Gigi.” He winked and grinned at her, referring to the nickname she had long forgotten, from an era long past. “Just don’t do it again. I don’t think that old fella can handle another heartbreak.” Regina frowned at the thought. Guilt and shame washing through her at the realization that she had abandoned her only friend many years ago. Yet here he was, alive but frail, old age slowly consuming him, but nonetheless more than willing to forgive her. Probably forgave her long ago even, but she was far too weak to come acknowledge it and return him the same courtesy. A tear slowly crept down her cheek and she winced.

 

“Hey, brat, stop it. No time for that. We got ten years worth of riding to do.” And just like that, her smile returned. Daniel was incredible, almost like a second father or uncle to her, and Regina wondered how she could have ever pushed him away. Taking his advice, she grabbed hold of the reins, leaned forward to kiss Rocinante in between his ears, and gently drove her heels into his side, urging him forward. 

 

In that moment, she knew better than to believe the false assumption that everything remained the same. That change, although evident all around her, had spared this place, leaving this spot whole and unscathed. The way Roci’s steps faltered below her, the way Daniel’s hair once golden now streaked in grey bounced limpidly against the wind, and how she herself felt heavier, more cumbersome atop the horse, quickly dismissed that notion. Everything was different. Time is true in that it does not discriminate; it touches everyone and everything. But it wasn’t necessarily bad, she thought. No, just…different. She smiled. Her Summer ahead no longer appearing so bleak. 

 

***

 

“I’m home!” Regina shouted to no one in particular upon arriving home. Her voice echoed through the deserted halls of the mansion, so after receiving no response in return, she moved to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge for a snack. 

 

“Where were you.” Regina jumped, startled at the frigid voice coming from behind her, not having heard Cora approach. 

 

“At the library, Mother, we discussed this earlier this week.” She replied just as coldly, not turning to look at the clearly pissed woman. “I’m volunteering there, remember? Per _your_ request.”

 

“I’m simply trying to help you, Regina, so maybe you ought to change that tone with me, young lady.” Cora deflected, in a much harsher tone. “Always ungrateful. Even after all I do for you, _have_ done for you, you still act like an insolent _brat_.” 

 

Regina smiled, still facing the fridge. Arguments like this no longer phased her in the slightest. Heck, she was actually starting to enjoy it. It would eventually lead to Cora ignoring her, giving her the silent treatment and such, and she couldn’t be happier to be on the receiving end of that. 

 

“Foolish…. just like your father.” Regina froze. She slowly turned, wide-eyed and utterly shocked. This was a new low, even for Cora. “Look how far that got _him_.”

 

“Shut up, you evil _bitch_!” She was seeing red, and Cora was dead-center in the middle of it all. Regina felt the ground spin below her, and she thought she was entering a vortex directly to hell, because suddenly she felt ten degrees hotter. “Don’t you _ever_ speak of dad, _EVER_ AGAIN! You have NO FUCKING RIGHT, how FUCKING DARE YOU!”

 

“HOW DARE Y- “ 

 

“SHUT UP!” She screamed, nostrils flaring, eyes bulging out in anger. She could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Her mouth was dry and tongue suddenly bold; she held nothing back. “You have no right-NONE! H-he was good, and kind, and _honest_! He LOVED you once but you were too arrogant to see it! I know you think you were too _good_ for him, superior to him in every way, but you’re dead, fucking _wrong_.” She spat, eyes unblinkingly zoned into Cora’s almond ones. “Truth is, _Mother_ , he was too good for _you_.” 

 

Regina never witnessed Cora express any sentiment or reaction other than aloofness and disgust, yet she was seeing a rainbow of responses suddenly course through the stricken face. Anger, disbelief, hatred, anger again, all jumbled together and fighting for dominance.

 

“There hasn’t been a single day since, that I don’t wish that he was still here…” Regina blurted out, now emotional at the thought. “And I wish, Mother, desperately wish, that it was _YOU_ in his place!” Pain. The emotion she saw in Cora’s face. It was foreign to her. She never thought her Mother’s face was capable of twisting in such manner. Brows rose in a plea, eyes suddenly glistening, mouth parting as a shocked breath escaped, bottom lip lightly trembling. It was raw and beautiful. She was captivated by it. And then it was gone, replaced by anger again. No, wait…. rage. Rage and…hatred?

 

“Get. OUT!” It wasn’t a scream. It was more of a whisper. But the weight behind it unhinged Regina. She stiffened. “NOW!”

 

“Where….no, mom, I-I did- “

 

“Just….go.” Surrender. The reaction winning over Cora now. Another new one. The most powerful yet. Cora didn’t wait for Regina’s response. She turned and left, slamming the upstairs bedroom door closed. Regina stood, numb and grounded, legs disobeying her every command. After a moment of deliberation, she grabbed her phone and schoolbag, and headed out the front door, walking with intent in no particular direction. 

 

She was angry. Steaming, really. No one, not even her own _Mother_ , would ever be permitted to talk so lewdly about her father. No-fucking-one! She mindlessly dialed Kathryn’s number, but hung up immediately, remembering that her one and only friend was on her way to Tallahassee with her parents to spend a good portion of their summer vacation. She sighed, feeling agitated and slightly panicked, upon the realization that she had no one else to contact. 

 

Hungry and in need of a location to settle into while she thought up of a solution to her current problem, she altered courses in direction of Granny’s Diner. Once inside, Regina paused at the counter, ordered a burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake, and plopped down on the far, corner booth near the jukebox. It hit her then. She was currently homeless, moneyless, and friendless. She had one of her Mother’s cards, to use for emergency situations only, but she rarely ever did. She hated giving her Mother any reason to further investigate her. She was impeccably awesome at saving up money, so she had enough for meals, but not enough to rent out a room. Also, she didn’t want to instigate a town uproar. She was sure that a 17-year-old renting out a room was sure to spark rumors amidst the small town’s citizens, especially if that teenager was the daughter of said town’s Mayor. So she moved that idea into the trash bin.

 

After gouging down her food- the afternoon’s colorful events build up a bigger appetite in her than she originally gauged- she began considering alternative options. Really, any option would suffice at the moment. Scrolling through her contacts, she cringed at the sight of so few names and numbers saved under her contacts. She made a mental note to change that in the upcoming year. She was once again bordering the thought of just renting out a room at Granny’s with the credit card, as she was becoming increasingly more exhausted and frustrated, when a too familiar name stood out from all the others. Emma Swan. Her thumb hovered closely above the name, tempted to press it. _Goddamn_ it, Regina cursed to herself. She really, really didn’t want to. No, that’s a big fat lie. She actually really, really, _really_ wanted to, but couldn’t. wouldn’t. 

 

“Gigi, want anything else? Last call for grub before the kitchen closes, kid.” Granny called out to her from behind the counter. _What is up with the nickname revival_ , Regina thought, having heard the name twice in a day. Regina looked up and realized she was the diner’s only patron. It would be closing in an hour. _Fuck_. She had no choice.

 

“No, thanks, Gran. I’m all set!” She smiled back. Without hesitation this time, she pressed Emma’s name on her phone screen, and typed her a long, detailed message. She read it over three times, judging its length and intent, making sure nothing more than the minimum amount of information was being revealed. 

 

_Hey Emma, It’s Regina. You gave me your number after the party the other day. Anyway, I apologize for the late, and random, message. This is gonna sound kinda weird, and I’m sorry in advance, but I’m currently locked out of my house (Mom left for the weekend on a business trip) and I misplaced my spare key. Bottom line is, I have no place to stay for the night. I was wondering if you know of a place…or something. Again, sorry, and no pressure! Thanks._

 

_Regina_

 

Send.

 

She was nervous. She was flat-out, agonizingly nervous. She regretted sending the message instantly; half-wishing she could retrieve it. Yet the other half remained dangerously hopeful.

 

Her phone pinged. 

 

_Where are you?_

 

_ES_

 

Heart suddenly palpitating faster; hands sweating at the sight before her. She grinned widely at her device, watching her eyes sparkle triumphantly at her reflection on the fading screen. 

 

_Granny’s Diner. They close in an hour. I can maybe meet you somewhere?_

 

Send.

 

Waiting. Not as anxious but still pretty damn nervous. 

 

_No, stay there. I’ll be there in 15._

 

_ES_

 

She was grinning now. Her wicked, childish grin. 

 

_Got it. Thank you._

 

Waiting again. Anxiety fully abated. 

 

_No probs. Hey, can you order me a grilled cheese? I’ll pay you back once I get there. I’m starved! (Smiley face emoji)._

 

Regina smiles at the random, impulsive request. It’s quite cute, she thinks. 

 

“Hey, Gran, got time for a quick grilled cheese?” Regina shouts, watching as Granny steps out of the kitchen to give her a look of pure terror and fury. “Pretty, please??” She pouts, purposely quivering her lower lip in Granny’s direction.

 

“Only for you, kid.” Granny sighed and retreated to the kitchen. She has Regina’s order ready in less than five minutes. “I don’t know what kinda pickle you’re in, but I threw in an extra sandwich in there, on the house.” She smiled and handed Regina the brown paper bag. “Just…take care. I’m here if you need anything, alright?” 

 

“Thanks, Gran. I’m fine, really.” Regina smiled back and gratefully accepted the sandwiches. She waved goodbye and stepped out of the diner, walking to the corner of the block. She didn’t want Granny’s curious gaze on her when Emma pulled up. 

 

Ten minutes later the purr of the motorcycle became more audible as it curved around the opposing corner, slowing to a crawl as it approached Regina. She watched attentively as Emma placed a leathered foot on the ground, supporting herself and the bike, inches away from her and removed her helmet. She held it under her left arm, placing her free hand on her thigh as she leaned forward towards the stunning, tired-looking brunette. 

 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d be asking how much right now.” Emma smirked provocatively, eyes roaming over Regina’s body hungrily. 

 

“Wha-wait, why...” Regina gasped. Nighttime. Alone. Standing on a street corner. “Seriously!? I get you your _dumb_ grilled cheese and _THAT’S_ how you thank me!?” 

 

Emma laughed at the brunette’s feisty reaction. She absolutely loved how easily irate she could become. “Relax, it was meant as a compliment.” Emma apologized, feeling unashamedly amused. “And thank you. You. Are. Awesome. My tummy thanks you too!”

 

She lifted herself from her bike and opened up the seat latch. She removed a second helmet from it, placed the sandwiches in the now empty compartment, and motioned Regina to come forward. She hesitated, but obeyed nonetheless.

 

“Ever been on a motorcycle before?” Emma asked, attention on worried brown eyes as she gently slid the helmet over silky, black hair. She adjusted the straps, checked to make sure it was tightly secure, and smiled down at the smaller woman in front of her. 

 

“No, never.” Regina admitted and gulped. Suddenly nervous at the thought of riding off into darkness, with a semi-stranger, to god-knows where, on this two-wheeled deathtrap. 

 

“It’s not so bad. I’ll go slow, I promise.” Emma grabbed Regina’s stiff hand and guided her to her seat. She swung her own leg over the bike first, sliding up the leathered cushion to give Regina space to do the same. “Just straddle it. Step there and swing your left leg over.” She explained. Regina placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder and did as instructed. She was wearing her school uniform, so the skirt did little to cover her once her legs parted. Emma kept her gaze ahead. “Wrap your arms around my waist and just hang on to me.” Emma spoke, voice coming in slightly muffled as she slid her own helmet on. Regina did. Her body was now flush against Emma’s, holding a little too tightly to the slim, toned waist in front of her. Her thighs clenched around Emma’s, distracting the blonde and causing her to push a little too hard from the ground, causing the bike to become unsteady. Emma quickly adjusted, purred the bike back to life, and slowly inched forward. “Relax, cutie. No need to tense. I won’t let you fall.” Emma tried to calm Regina, and she felt it work as the delicious thighs wrapped around her slowly relaxed and pulled away, making Emma wish she had kept her mouth shut. She rode her bike way slower than she usually would, giving Regina ample time to get used to it. She finally parked in front of a recently built, ten stories brick building. 

 

“We’re here.” Emma said, looking over her should at Regina, who still remained attached to her. “you ok?” 

 

“You live here!?” Regina asked, the hint of surprise and confusion lingering in her tone. 

 

“Err, yea, I do.” Emma replied. Regina knew the building well. Her friend Kathryn lived here with her parents. The condos were not only enormous, but fully furnished, with the most modern technologies and furniture out in the market. They were also not cheap to rent. Regina was baffled. “You coming down?” She realized Emma was no longer in front of her but had already moved off the bike and stood questioningly next to Regina, helmet dangling from her hand. 

 

“Yea, um, sorry.” Regina mirrored Emma’s actions, and swung off the parked bike. She removed her helmet and placed it back in its compartment as Emma removed the bag with the grilled cheeses. She then followed the blonde past the concierge, who greeted them both warmly, and stepped quietly into the elevator Emma summoned.

 

"So, got locked out of the house, eh?" Emma asked as the elevator doors shut and it began its slow ascend. Her tone bordering disbelief. 

 

"Yea, it's a long story. But that's the plot of it." Regina offered back, also pitching Emma a shy smile. "Thanks, by the way, for picking me up. And letting me stay here for the night. I promise I'll find some way to make it up to you."

 

"Oh, is that so? I have a few scenarios in mind that might accomplish that." Emma smirked mischievously at her, causing the brunette to tingle internally in very inappropriate places. "But no worries, like I said, it's no problem. The grilled cheese and seeing you needy and desperate is enough reward as is." 

 

Regina was ready to fire back when the elevator halted and parted its doors. She followed Emma to the end of the hall, where the blonde pulled a key from her jeans pocket and slipped it into the lock. The condo was well-lit and lively. Voices were heard seeping out of a 60" TV that hung proudly on the adjacent wall. Regina wasn't sure what she expected, but this fancy, slick-clean apartment was definitely not it. This blonde was just full of surprises, Regina thought, smile forming on glossy lips. 

 

"Welcome to my humble abode, Miss Mills. Mi casa es su casa. So feel free. To anything. I mean it." Emma tossed the helmet and her jacket on the couch and went to the kitchen, ready to devour the sandwiches. 

 

"Thanks. You have a lovely home, Emma. Very impressive." Regina spoke, still observing every detail of the spacious apartment, a look of awe plastered on her face. 

 

"Were you expecting a dungeon or something? Maybe a cave?" Emma replied, taking a mouthful of the grilled cheese in the process. "Hey, there are _TWO_ grilled cheeses in here!" 

 

"Oh, yea, Gran threw in an extra one. Free of charge."

 

"Well then, haul your sweet ass over here, Mills. This one is yours." Emma said excitedly, eyes fixed on Regina as she took in her surroundings. 

 

"No, I'm fine. I ate before you picked me up. Go for it."

 

"Nope. Nah-uh, come here and help me, woman." She persisted, so Regina obliged. 

 

"Wine? Beer? Soda? Capri Sun?" Emma asked over her shoulder as she analyzed the fridge for beverage options. 

 

"Water, please."

 

They ate quickly. Emma finished first and spent the time after watching Regina slowly eat her sandwich. She couldn't help but be intrigued at how careful the woman took every bite, gently chewing. 

 

"So, you live here. Alone? I thought you were a foster kid. Aren't you supposed to be living with a family or something?" 

 

"Supposed to, yes. But they don't really enforce rules like that. Especially when they have kids of their own and space is limited. So I got a job and moved out as soon as I could." Emma replied, very matter-of-fact. "And no I don't live alone, I have a roommate. I don't think I could afford this place otherwise." 

 

"Still, it's.... really nice. What do you do?" Regina asked, seriously curious. 

 

"IT stuff. Taught myself everything I could about computers and software systems. Work freelance most time, which allows me to make my own schedule. It's pretty cool really." Emma replied, she was leaning on the kitchen island across from Regina, still observing the beautiful figure in front of her. "You seem surprised?" She chuckled, lifting a brow in Regina's direction. 

 

"Yes well, it's not everyday one meets a thief stealing her bicycle only to sell it for scraps on the streets, to later find said thief living lavishly in one of the towns newest, most upscale condos. Surprised indeed, Miss Swan." 

 

"Fair point. And to be absolutely honest, the money wasn't for me. It was for a friend. In need. I saw the bike and thought I could make a quick buck out of it." Emma admitted bluntly, no shame nor regret being expressed. "But my apologies. I guess that makes us even now."

 

"Even? How so?" Regina questioned, truly baffled. 

 

"Well, you still got my favorite jacket." She smiled broadly, mocking her. 

 

"Oh! Um, no, I just haven't seen you. Trust me, I never planned on keeping that hideous thing."

 

"Ah, ever the charmer." Emma responded wittingly. 

 

"So," Regina started after a brief silence "do have a habit of kissing random girls in arcades or was that your girlfriend you were groping out in public that night?" Regina blurted out. The thought had been slowly simmering inside her and she needed to know. Her eyes remained pinned on the blonde, firm and unwavering. 

 

"Um, well, a little of both I guess." She responded, a little shy and a little ashamed. Regina picked up on the hidden _I'm-a-player vibe_. 

 

"Ah, you're one of those." She acknowledged with a smile, covering up the jealousy still very much intact within her. "You did seem the type. Can't say I'm surprised."

 

"Well, for someone who gets off on watching guys brawl over her, you sure are being a tad judgmental right now." Emma responded in a playful tone, a single brow raising at the brunette. "Seems like the poor bastards usually leave your presence bloody or arrested. Likewise, I can't say I'm surprised. But no, Belle is not my girlfriend since you're _dying_ to know. We're just-"

 

"Fuck buddies?" Regina cut in, lips curling up suggestively. 

 

"Yea, something like that." Emma blushed profoundly, causing Regina's smirk to expand even more. 

 

The loft door opened then, and a dark haired, light-eyed, fair skinned Greek God strutted through, shouting for Emma but pausing the moment his eyes met Regina's. 

 

"Oh, hey there love." He said to the brunette. "Sorry for the yelling, didn't think we'd have visitors." He finished the sentence with a subtle smirk in Emma’s way, a look of sheer approval being transmitted to his friend. “Pleasure, love. I’m Killian. Most people call me K, or Jones.” He smiled at her, revealing perfect, pearly teeth. Instead of accepting the brunettes’ outstretched hand in introduction, he opted for a kiss on the cheek, causing the invaded flesh to become a few shades of red instantly. 

 

“Regina. Pleasure to meet you too.” She managed to reply. Regina immediately recognized said Greek God. It was the same guy shooting pool with Emma at the Arcade earlier in the week. He was absolutely stunning. Especially now, while wearing basketball shorts and a long, sleeveless shirt slit from shoulder to hip on both sides, giving her wandering eyes access to very muscular, toned arms and torso. 

 

“Regina will be staying with us for a few days, K. She’s managed to lock herself out of her house.” 

 

“Aye? Well, sorry to hear love, how unfortunate.” K replied. “You’re more than welcome here. For as long as necessary.” He smiled and crossed past the kitchen to what must be his bedroom. Her eyes followed after him.

 

“You alright there?” Emma snapped a finger in her direction. “Thirsty much?” She chuckled.

 

“Oh, no, I’m fine. Not thirsty, thank you though.” Emma burst out laughing. Regina was confused. She looked at Emma quizzically, waiting for an explanation for her sudden outburst.

 

“Alright, princess, lets get you to bed. You look like you need to catch some z’s.” Emma moved around the island, grabbed Regina’s hand without ever wondering if it made the brunette uncomfortable, and led her to her room, which happened to be the master suite. “Under the bathroom sink you’ll find everything you need. Razors, soap, extra toothbrushes and toothpaste, feminine products and such, and… a few more things, so careful when you start digging under there. You’ve been warned.” Regina semi-listened as she looked about the room. It was beyond… _normal_? In all honesty, she was expecting some sort of gloomy, Goth-like chamber, to match Emma’s peculiar taste in attire and strange personality. Yet the room was quite cozy and inviting. The colossal king-sized bed was placed strategically in the center of the room, surrounded by dark, wooden furniture and a dark rug that contrasted in perfect balance against the white linen hanging from the windows and engulfing the mattress. She had a massive glass desk taking up nearly two walls of her room, supporting three monitors and a variety of tools and software programs scattered across it. The decoration in the room was kept at a minimum, except for the beautiful, large painting posted above the bed frame. She moved closer, absorbing every detail and shade of color. It was of a black horse, standing in all its glory, left front leg half lifted, mane blowing sideways from traveling winds. The horse looked away from Regina. Staring towards far away hills in the distance, where a golden globe appeared to be making its descent beyond the purple-shaded hills yonder. A stream flowed in front of the black steed, glistening vividly against the fading light. It was stunning. 

 

“Err-Regina?” Emma called somewhere behind her. Regina had no clue how or when, but she was perched on Emma’s bed, gripping the back frame as to better look at the mesmerizing painting above it. 

 

“This is…. beautiful. Emma, did you paint this?” She asked, turning to the blonde. She somehow already knew the answer to her question, but she needed confirmation. 

 

“Yea, long time ago. And well, thanks! You’re the first one to have such a strong reaction to it.” She admitted shyly. Rubbing the back of her neck with her left hand. Her right hand was currently occupied, holding on to a few pieces of clothing Regina assumed to be her sleeping wear for the night. “Is there anything else you need? I think I have everything covered, but I could be missing something…”

 

“No, Emma, everything is perfect, thank you.” She slid off the bed and walked towards the blonde, confidence and forwardness suddenly gone from the usually playful eyes.

 

“Sure thing, yea. I’ll be out in the living room while you shower and stuff. feel free to…anything.” If Regina was baffled by Emma before, she was beyond astounded now. There were so many hidden layers to this, once thought to be easy to read, blonde she just recently met. It captivated her to dangerous extremes; depths Regina was slowly becoming more willing to explore. She wasn’t sure what it was about Emma, and even more perplexed at the feelings this woman instigated in her, it frightened her yes, and to neglect that truth would be foolish. Yet it also lured her in. She was hooked. She wasn’t sure what of, but she wanted more.

 

She shook off the alien sentiment and proceeded to the shower.

 

***

 

“So… you planning on tapping that, Swan? Should I pull out the earplugs for the debauchery about to unfold?” Killian mused, taking a seat next to Emma on the couch, handing her a cold beer. “Impeccable taste, by the way. Please pass her over once you’re through with her.” He grinned at her, receiving a glare in return from the blonde he was so very fond of. 

 

“Shut it, asshole. It’s not like that. She needed a place to stay, I offered it. Simple as that.”

 

“Nothing is ever simple with you, love. Plus, how could you just allow such a _fine_ piece of ass to walk around untouched? Not your style, Swan.” 

 

“Stop.” Emma warned. “She’s not that, alright. She’s, I- she’s a friend and I don’t see her that way. So drop it.” He watched her in silent. He was joking of course, in their usual way, yet this reaction was new. Emma was usually one to vulgarly subjugate women with him, it was their thing. He smiled to himself, bringing his beer to his lips to cover up the lingering smirk. Emma is smitten. _Well, how about that._

 

***

 

Regina walked back into the empty room utterly ruffled. In her quest to find the toothbrush Emma had mentioned, she came across a rather odd item that drew her attention. Upon unwrapping it from a wad of plastic bags, she dropped the item onto the floor, greedily eyeing the lengthy, realistic looking shaft protruding from a metal ring, which was attached to a black harness. She gulped. Something stirring within her. Regina might have been a virgin still, and somewhat innocent to many things, but she was not a prude in any sense of the word. She knew exactly what her eyes now greedily scanned, suddenly causing her mouth to salivate at the thoughts dancing in her mind. She placed the item back in place. Emma had given her a large, grey t-shirt, a pair of new, white boy-shorts and a pair of sweats. Feeling hot and bothered, she skipped the undies and sweats, using only the t-shirt to cover her nakedness beneath. She smirked, ruffling her damp hair and letting it fall wildly about her shoulders. 

 

_Game on._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Adult Content Below

# Chapter 5

 

Emma walked back into the room, after taking a quick shower in K's bathroom, and changed into her pajamas - a white tank and navy boy-shorts. It was hot and no amount of A/C could abate the heat that seeped through every crevice of the condo. Regina was still in the bathroom, seeing the door closed and light escaping from the crack between the floor and door, so she lounged on her bed, patiently awaiting while flipping mindlessly through endless TV channels. 

 

She was nearly dozing, sleep slowly crawling up her limp body, when the bathroom door swung open and everything went to hell. Or heaven. Depending on how you saw it, she guessed. 

 

Sleep withdrew back into its tiny corner, far away from her, once her eyes adjusted to the sinful figure walking seductively towards the bed where she lay, practically frozen, in place. Regina wasn't looking directly at her, she was watching the screen on the TV flick from scene to scene, which gave Emma space to analyze every delicious thing about the only scene captivating her right now. Her eyes dropped to the perky breasts, clearly braless, nipples hardened and straining against the shirt covering them. Her gaze sunk lower still, to the hem of the shirt, as it rested a few millimeters past Regina's sex, teasing Emma painfully whenever the woman would raise a hand to tousle her hair. 

 

"Hey! Gosh I needed that." Regina met Emma's eyes as it finally scanned back up her body; noting immediately how flushed the blonde looked. "Oh, here. It's really hot so I figured I'd skip on these." She smiled innocently at the blonde, but Emma caught the mischievous glint in those provocative eyes. _Fuck_. 

 

"Oh! Um, yea, t-totally agree." Emma stuttered upon eyeing the underwear and sweats Regina handed back to her, confirming what she already knew. She swallowed hard. Eyes darting to her hands as she felt the desire begin to boil within her. "You can have the bed tonight. I can sleep on the floor or the couch. It's no biggie." She slid rapidly from the bed, eyes not daring to meet Regina's. It's not that she wasn't tempted to. She desperately wanted to drown in those enticing chocolate eyes; clearly sending a signal directly to her core. But she refrained. 

 

"Nonsense, Swan. This bed is big enough for an entire family. We can both fit here comfortably." Regina stated, confidence washing over every word, her demeanor regal and authoritative. It sent shivers down Emma's already crumbling spine. "I will not sleep well knowing I kicked you off your own bed. So.... which side do you usually sleep on?" 

 

Emma took a deep breath, settled herself, and walked around the left side of the bed frame. She pealed back the covers, mimicking Regina's movements across from her, and carefully slid in. Eyes glued to the TV screen ahead, she remained as still as humanly possible, and focused on managing her sporadic breathing which was was beginning to give her away. 

 

Regina watched the blonde in sheer amusement. She wasn't ignorant to the effects her ensemble was clearly coaxing out of her. It intrigued her even more. She wanted Emma. She didn't realize just how terribly until she was so close to the panicked woman. She suddenly didn't care about anything else but the desire ready to explode within her. So she made a daring move.

 

Emma finally succeeded in controlling her rampant breathing. She refocused on the TV ahead. "You hungry, or anything? I have snacks and stuff." She said to Regina, but kept her eyes straight ahead. 

 

"Starving, dear." Emma didn't have to look at the brunette to understand the suggestive, husky tone. Regina moved then. If Emma's brain was having a difficult time attempting to process the already tense situation, it now went into overdrive and straight into circuit failure. Regina effortlessly swung a leg over her waist, straddling her taut stomach, and lowered herself onto Emma. She settled flush against the blonde’s firm abdomen, hands pinning Emma down by the shoulders, and without further hesitation, began gyrating her hips down against the the blonde, causing the dumbfounded woman to writhe beneath her. Emma’s eyes shot up to meet Regina’s, confusion and desire mingled in her longing stare. Regina smiled, giving her assurance and permission, she wanted to feel Emma’s touch against her. She wanted everything Emma could give her. 

 

“Regina, wait… _shit_ \- hold on a sec.” Emma’s voice sounded foreign even to her. It came out garbled and whispery, utterly lacking seriousness. She parted her lips to let out a breathy moan at another swivel of Regina’s hip, and was about to protest when she felt a finger trail up from her pelvis up to the sensitive area below her breasts, and pause there, her tank now pushed up against her chest, exposing her sculpted abs and toned torso. 

 

Regina was leaning forward on her knees, pressure off of Emma as her finger caressed up Emma’s body. Once the stomach was uncovered, she keenly observed Emma’s expression, both pairs of eyes boring into the other in a lustful haze. She slowly lowered herself against Emma again, thrusting her hip forward upon contact, gliding her core from hip to rib cage in a single motion. Emma’s head shot back into the pillow. Back automatically arching off the mattress, creating more pressure against Regina’s bare sex. Once she regained a small sense of control, she raised her head enough to watch the surreal moment before her. Regina was glowing. The way the light seeping from the bathroom collided against the dark hair and damp skin gave the illusion that she was literally glowing. Emma stared, bewildered and incapacitated. Regina’s lips were parted in silent moans, hair disheveled and wild from her earlier tousling, eyes drooped half-lidded and pupils dilated. Her breasts bounced gently with every movement, nipples still aching for attention beneath the clinging shirt. Emma traced the shirt down to its end, where it lay covering Regina’s cunt from her eager eyes. The shirt did nothing to conceal the slick trail Regina was leaving behind, as she rode her bare stomach. The wetness and heat coming from this woman’s core was reason enough to entice an orgasm out of her, but she suppressed it.

 

“ _Fuck_ …Regina, wait-slow down a bit.” She groaned out. Hands shooting up to press against her eyes, wishing desperately to regain control but her body continued to betray her every command. 

 

“Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll stop, Emma.” Regina retaliated, now grinding more fiercely against Emma, driving the woman mad whenever her luscious ass would rub against her throbbing clit beneath it. “Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me you don’t want to _fuck_ me.”

 

“ _Fuck_!” Sensing her resolve start to collapse, Emma grasped Regina's talented hips in a firm grip and flipped them over, forcing the brunette into submission. She pinned both arms above her head and allowed her weight to press down fully against Regina, finally earning her attention. "Of course I do. But I also don't want you to regret this. I don't want you waking up in the morning wishing you could take it all back." Emma responded, fighting every urge and impulse, permitting her soul to pour out in those few words. She scanned the frustrated eyes that flared up at her, hands pushing against her hold, hips still thrusting up for contact. "Regina, you're worthy of more than a quick screw. By me, or any other idiot out there." 

 

"Why don't you let me worry about that. Just- Emma, _please_." The raw desperation coming from this goddess beneath her shut her up and tore down the last of her restraints. "I need this Emma. I need you. I want this with _you_." 

 

"Regina.... I-"

 

And before she could finish her thought, Regina pressed their lips together, drawing the blonde in, igniting her into action. 

 

Emma acquiesced, gradually at first and completely soon after. Regina's lips and tongue were irresistible, and she gave into the urge. She kissed back, all tongue and teeth, claiming dominance over the situation as the more experienced one of the two. 

 

Both women paused a moment after for a quick breath, both panting and wanton. Emma's hands had left Regina's long ago, wandering down to grab her thigh, running her hand boldly up and down the bare leg, relishing how smooth and soft it felt against her palm. Her mouth moved lower, separating their lips and now grazing around Regina's jaw and upper neck, causing the brunette to squirm beneath her. 

 

"Emma.... Fuck... _Please_..." She begged in whispery moans. Eyes closed and mouth open, chest heaving faster and faster the lower Emma went. 

 

Emma ignored her pleas and continued to slowly torture the woman. She knew precisely how ready Regina was. She could feel the overwhelming warmth coming from her core, where her hips rested firmly against. But she wanted to indulge a little before going in for the main course. 

 

"Emma- I need-"

 

"I know what you need, beautiful." Emma replied softly between kisses. "I'll give it to you in a minute." 

 

She wanted to taste every section of Regina's olive skin. To inhale her scent until it remained imbedded into her memory. She moved down the length of her neck, sucking and licking, driving Regina close to madness. 

 

"Shirt. Off. Now." Emma grasped the hem of the shirt, unwilling to wait for Regina to react. She arched her back to better allow Emma to slip the shirt up and off, tossing it carelessly to the side. Emma paused for a moment. Allowing her eyes the opportunity to worship the two perfect mounds that rose furiously in sync with the brunette's breathing. Her hands moved to grab one then the other, twisting and tugging the erect nipples that yearned for attention. Emma leaned forward and ran her tongue up the crevice between both breasts, deviating midway towards a nipple, which she latched onto with eager lips. Regina was nearly screaming now. Emma sucked and licked her breasts mercilessly, squeezing the soft flesh harshly and then caressing it, enjoying how perfectly they felt beneath her hand. Emma continue her trail towards the navel, dipping her tongue into it and kissing it gently as her mouth trailed away, intent on reaching more promising destinations. 

 

Regina's fingers tangled into Emma's gold locks the moment her head trespassed her already parted thighs, pushing Emma down to where she needed her most. The blonde smiled at the futile effort. There was no way in hell she would oblige so readily; she had a lot more teasing to instill on her yet. She dipped her nose into the moist, trimmed, dark locks that concealed Regina's drenched cunt and throbbing clit. This was an interesting surprise to find. She definitely thought the woman would be bare; but somehow it matched Regina's wild and naive personality perfectly. She smiled, kissing down gently and inhaling her scent. Using her teeth, she tugged at a few of the locks and stretched it out to its length, causing Regina's eyes to roll behind her head and impatient hands to push down harder. Emma chuckled and readjusted her path, latching onto the side of Regina's thigh and sucking the flesh into her mouth. 

 

"Emma! _PLEASE_!" Regina growled, pulling Emma's hair in clear frustration. 

 

"Patience, princess." She mumbled in between licks and sucks. She switched thighs, giving the other the same attention. Emma then moved back up to face Regina, kissing her plump, quivering lips, one hand supporting her weight while the other fondled a breast. She then kneeled between Regina's parted thighs, placing a hand on each knee, and spreading them further, eyes raking up and down the nude siren, from her shimmering, sopping slit to the lust-infused cocoa orbs. Emma’s breath caught in her throat in witnessing the raw, unparalleled beauty before her, spread and ready, surrendering herself for the very first time and Emma briefly pondered _how_ she could have gotten so lucky. 

 

“Emma…” A weary hand lifted towards her, finger slipping beneath the waistband of her panties, and tugged, urging her closer. The anguished eyes continued to implore for mercy and release, causing Emma to relinquish all previous thoughts of prolonging her teasing. She removed her tank-top and panties, conceding Regina a single scan of her naked frame, before positioning herself between her thighs. She dove in, giving Regina everything she had. Her tongue darted out, suddenly anxious to taste the fluid oozing out of her clenching hole. Her taste was intoxicating. It triggered an animalistic response out of Emma, leading her to ravage every inch of the warm, moist, slick pink flesh in ravenous sucks and licks. Regina was close. Emma noted how her back strained at every arch, thighs clenching around her head as she continued to slurp every drop, moans increasing in a staggered crescendo, bouncing from the walls and encouraging Emma on. Her lips latched around the budding clit, pulling it and then pressing her tongue down flat against it, while her hands raced up to grab her tender breasts. 

 

“Don’t… st-stop!” Regina begged. “Oh…my…fucking… _god_!” 

 

Emma paused her oral ministrations for a nanosecond, and before Regina could protest, she rammed two fingers into her entrance, causing the woman to scream and shift away at the invasion. She stilled her hand, afraid it was too much too soon, and when she received a glare of sheer hatred from the brunette, she continued with a kinky smirk, slow at first and then picking up speed and intensity. 

 

“Hey, gorgeous, look at me.” Emma asked, voice husky and deep, beginning to lose control herself with each thrust she delivered. “Baby, you ok? Does it feel good?”

 

“YES!” Regina yelled, between moans and gasps of breaths. “So…fucking…good…hmmm.”

 

Emma melted, and plunged faster and deeper into the silky warmth, nearing her own release with every clench of Regina’s walls around her digits. 

 

“Cum for me, beautiful.” Emma ordered softly, eyes not daring to leave the expressive face. Regina was nearly sobbing in need now. Her walls clenching rapidly around Emma with every push. Thighs beginning to tremble in exhaustion, teeth latched onto her bottom lip and eyes pressed shut. She reached for the nearest thing she could grab hold of, gripping a pillow with one hand and the bed sheets with the other, knuckles white at the force exerted. With a final, forceful thrust, Emma watched as her back curved upwards, breasts spilling out to her sides, and screamed her name in a blissful, marbled sound. She finished off the panting brunette by lapping every drop trickling out of her, sending her to a lulling state. 

 

Emma crawled up her fatigued body, and kissed her fully. “That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” She admitted, smiling sweetly down at the still gasping brunette. She rolled to her side and pulled Regina into her embrace, running her fingertips up and down her back in a soothing way. 

 

“That was amazing.” Regina uttered, lips pressed against Emma’s neck, causing the sound to come out muffled and Emma to giggle at the unexpected vibration. 

 

“Did I fulfill all of your expectations, then? I’m sure you probably had a thousand scenarios construed at how your first time could have gone down.” Emma joked, hugging Regina tighter. “It was amazing for me too…”

 

She felt Regina start to shiver, so she pulled the covers on top of them and nestled comfortably against the sated brunette, who was already slipping into a blissful unconsciousness.

 

“I got you. Good night, beautiful.” And with a gentle kiss to the forehead pressed under her chin, Emma drifted off to sleep, blatantly unaware of the cheesy smile plastered on her porcelain face.


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

Regina awoke to a screeching phone, vibrating itself dangerously close off the edge of the nightstand. She shut off the persistent alarm, lifting slowly from the cocoon of blankets and pillows that engulfed her. She swallowed hard as a shiver slithered down her naked spine. Emma wasn’t there. Looking around, she noticed her clothes were folded neatly on the edge of the glass desk across from her. She scrambled off the bed and upon reaching the desk, she saw a hand _(horribly)_ written note.

_Hey gorgeous,_

_Went out to get breakfast. I’ll be back in a jiffy._

_ES_

_P.S. - You snore. :) But in a very adorable way… Please don’t run._

She stood, staring blankly at the piece of paper in her hand, mind rewinding to the night before. She dressed quickly, choosing to skip the shower altogether. She grabbed her things and stepped out of the bedroom, moving cautiously and quietly, trying not to-

“Sneaking out so soon, love?” _Crap!_ Regina turned. Killian lounged lazily on the sofa, shirtless, remote in one hand and a beer in the other (yes, at 9:15 AM). “The walk of shame isn’t successful if no one is there to witness it, although in your case…” He smirked at her, eyebrows rising in a silent tease, “I’d say you passed with flying colors.”

“I, um, have to go.” She muttered. “Tell Emma thanks for letting me stay. I’ll find somewhere else to crash tonight.” She avoided his gaze and turned to leave again.

“Whoa- wait!” He jumped to his feet, quickly reaching her before she had a chance to slip past the cracked door. “Love, don’t leave like this. Wait until she returns. She left to get you breakfast.” He implored, placing a gentle hand on hers. “Look… I-" He paused, rubbing his neck, contemplating his next words carefully before deciding it to be a necessary revelation. “I don’t want to pressure you or anything but…I have never seen Emma so excited about a chick before. She’s my best mate, and I don’t want to see her upset when she finds you’ve gone. Just, please, wait five minutes.”

Regina studied the sincere look on his face, the way the creases on his forehead deepened with every lift of his brow. She wanted to stay. She wanted to see the woman that claimed her deliciously the night before. The woman who spent many minutes after caressing her back and placing loving kisses on her head and forehead, whispering to her while she succumbed to sleep. Yet her mind was yelling, urging her to run. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t. I have to be at the library in fifteen minutes or I’ll be late for my shift.” She dodged his pleading eyes, clearly upset at her hasty response. “Besides, this never should have happened. It was a mistake, on my part. I’ll bring her jacket by sometime next week, if you can please let her know.” She responded, eyes dropping to the floor, ignoring that inner scald as the lie fled her lips. 

“Don’t do this…It’s really not necessary. She-“

“I’m sorry but I really have to go.” She turned, reopening the door and stepping through, whispering a shameful _sorry_ as she left. 

She walked the few miles to the library in a hypnotic haze, reevaluating every step that led her to surrender herself last night. She wasn't sure how to feel. In reality she was torn. She expected many things from her ‘first’ time, but never this. No…never to feel so utterly vulnerable and owned by someone she barely even knew. Someone that was never even a candidate in her extensive list of suitors; someone her _Mother_ and many of her overly-religious "friends" would surely scold and disapprove of.

Yet she also never expected to feel so loved and safe. Being tangled in Emma’s embrace had been the most comforting, most _’just right’_ experience she never knew she wanted. She craved sex, for as long as she was mature enough to desire it, but she never anticipated this other side to it. And she sure as hell wasn’t prepared to deal with it now, as it crashed over her, cornering her into a decision she wanted to take no role in. What was even more bizarre, Regina thought, is how quickly this… _thing_ , whatever it was, was unfolding between them two. Well, at least speaking from her end of it.  
   
The library provided her with some much needed relief and a welcoming distraction. She loved children, and reading to them was just as entertaining for her as it was for them. After finishing her latest tale (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs), she was bombarded with questions and comments from her tiny audience.  
   
“Miss Mills!” Ruby raised an eager hand, eyes wide in anticipation, speaking before being called on, “how did he _know_? Prince Charming, how did he know to kiss her?”  
   
“Um, well dear, I guess he just did.” Her small face twisted in confusion and disappointment at Regina’s bullshit response. Regina chuckled softly at the adorable reaction. “See, I’m not entirely sure, but…I think that since they were so in love and so connected, he knew that something as simple as a kiss would bring her back.” She offered the young girl her gentlest smile. “That’s the whole point darling, true love _always_ wins.”  
   
“Yuck!” She stuck out her tongue and cringed at the idea of a kiss. “He should have tried using chocolate instead. Who wouldn’t wake up to _chocolate_!” Ruby responded, grinning widely on the thought.    
   
“Well, that’s all for today, kiddos!” She concluded by standing and ushering the children to follow. “I’ll see everyone next Saturday. We will be reading Sleeping Beauty, so don’t miss it!”  
   
After finally shaking off a persistent, still confused Ruby (who had latched onto her leg and refused to let go until Regina further clarified why a kiss instead of chocolate), she returned to the book cart and began to thoughtlessly place the scattered books in their designated spot. Transfixed by her own movements, she missed the dark figure that blurred down the corridor at the end of the alley, paused, and tracked back, leaning casually against a bookcase.  
   
“Never pegged you for a runner, kid.” Regina’s head snapped up at the familiar voice, feet suddenly anchored to the ground. The tone held no menace nor hurt, it was teasing at most. Emma smirked and held both hands up in surrender upon seeing her bewildered glare. “Hey, I get it. I’m _that_ good. I’d run too if I were you.”  
   
“How did you find me? I-I… did you _follow_ me!?” Regina responded, tone bordering anger and suspicion; a hardcover book now a victim in her firm grip.  
   
“You sorta gave your location away to K… right before bolting, remember?” Emma tried comforting her, an attempt to calm the already agitated woman. “I just wanted to check on ya… make sure you’re ok.” She stepped closer, hands reaching towards the rigid figure in front of her. “We never talked after-“  
   
“I’m _fine_.” Regina coldly assured, cutting her off. Eyes dropping to her hand as she placed another book on the shelf.  
   
“I, um, well, I was hoping we could talk… about last night and about- I don’t know, anything.” She rubbed her arm nervously, foot tracing circles on the carpet beneath. “I-er, had a great time.” She was semi-glad Regina kept her eyes focused on the books she was still placing on the bookcase because she was sure her pale face was quickly turning multiple shades of red.  
   
“I’m busy.” She dismissed the notion quickly, still not looking at the awkward blonde. She sighed a moment later. “Listen, Emma, I think it-“  
   
“How about tonight? Over dinner?” Emma jumped in the moment she heard the remorse in Regina’s voice. She knew what was about to come and she did not want to give her space to admit it. “I’m going to make reservations tonight at the Jolly Roger, for seven o’clock. And… you don’t have to but… I really hope you come.” Emma confessed, eyes hiding the fear she was feeling gnawing at her. “If you don’t, I swear we can just pin whatever happened to momentary insanity and forget about it, and I promise to never bother you again.” She smiled faintly. “Just… think about it.” She nodded and left. She could feel her heart jumping forcefully against her ribs as she exited.  
   
Regina paused, eyes never meeting Emma’s during their encounter yet she could _feel_ the passion laced in her words. She wanted to move on and forget. Let this be a one-time occurrence and pretend it was never meaningful. Just sex. But it wasn’t just sex. Covering up the truth, as tempting as it may be, would not change that.  
   
So, after many hours spent in self-debate, and many more trying to decipher her own coded thoughts and feelings, Regina relented. Sneaking home while her mother was away (hosting Storybrooke’s annual fundraising event at the town square), she showered and dressed. She chose a simple, snug red dress that ended mid-way down toned thighs and modestly revealed cleavage, complete with delicate, silver jewelry and a pair of black, stiletto heels. The Jolly Roger was an establishment to be taken seriously. Name chosen after an infamous ship, which suited the restaurant since it was perched at the edge of Storybrooke, where land and ocean collided in an infinite tango. Not only was it the fanciest, most elegant fine-dining restaurant in town, it was well known beyond Storybrooke’s borders to serve the most magical meals; no plate identical to the next. Regina concealed her surprise when she heard Emma pick the location, knowing perfectly well that it was a place that required notification days, sometimes weeks, in advance for a reservation. It was certainly no place for commoners of their social and financial status to be lurking in, even more so two teenage girls. She styled her lengthy, silky hair in loose curls and after applying her makeup, she glided a smooth, crimson lipstick across plump lips as a finishing touch. 

She grabbed her silver clutch and threw whatever cash she had and her Mother’s credit card into it. She hastily packed a duffel bag with items she’d need for the night and tomorrow, delaying her inevitable face-off with her Mother for as long as possible. At 6:15 PM, she was ready to go, and headed down to the foyer, clutch and duffel bag in each hand, and was ready to dial for a cab when the doorbell rang. She hesitated a moment, confused why anyone with a functional brain would be coming to the house, the _Mayor’s_ house, when her mother was knowingly absent. With a shrug, she dropped the bags and pulled open the door, and became instantly very, very perplexed. 

Killian stood a few inches before her, dressed to the nines in a freshly pressed tux, hair slicked back in perfect precision. He was graceful, with both arms resting behind his back as he tilted his head towards her in acknowledgement. 

“Miss Mills,” He greeted her with a polite smile and a small bow, “your carriage awaits, your Majesty.” He then spun expertly, extending a hand in the direction of the car parked beyond her yard – a four-passenger Lincoln Town Car. “Miss Swan requested that I fetch you for dinner. So, if I may…” He pointed a gloved hand towards the bag carelessly sprawled on the floor. She nodded, too stunned by the unexpected surprised to conjure proper human speech.

Killian smirked and waltzed in, retrieved the bag, and walked towards the vehicle, placing it in the trunk. He then walked around to the passenger side, and placing his left hand behind his back once again, he pulled open the rear passenger door and stepped aside. Regina understood, and after finally regaining command of her limbs and motor system, she reached for her clutch and stepped out, already baffled by the incredible weirdness unfolding. She slid across the leather seat and immediately noticed a bouquet of recently plucked red roses that was placed strategically at the far end of the seat. There was a note positioned carefully on top of its plastic bindings.

_Regina,_

_I hope you like the flowers It was meant for this morning but someone sorta messed with my plans…_

_Anyways…See you soon!_

_ES_

_P.S. If you’re reading this, it means you’re in the car….and I told K to lock the doors. You know…for safety reasons._

The sound of four doors simultaneously locking elicited her attention. _Bitch_. But the thought held no scorn. She was secretly beaming inside. The extent to which Emma dove into to make this happen, the amount of detail, and the effort clearly demonstrated was not lost on Regina. She allowed her head to drop, chin resting softly against her bared chest, pretending to analyze the roses and note as a smile tugged at her lips. She was impressed, yes, but she withheld the urge to display it. She was not about to allow the likes of Killian Jones to feel entitled to boast.

“You look beautiful, love.” Killian admired, eyes flicking from the road to the rearview mirror as he spoke. “Red certainly suits you.”

“Flattery doesn’t suit _you_ , K.” Regina smiled shrewdly and straightened her posture. “But I must say…bold move. Showing up, uninvited to the Mayor’s house. If Mother was home, you’d probably be lounging in a jail cell right now.” 

“Aye, indeed that was a very probable scenario. But all of Storybrooke is currently keeping our faithful Mayor occupied.” He smiled arrogantly. “And I must say, smart move. To be frank, I had no notion of knowing whether or not you’d accept Emma’s invitation.” He lifted a brow, an infuriating glint reflected in his eyes. “Yet here you are.”

She ignored him for the rest of the drive. The entrance to the restaurant was magnificent. Regina had been here once before as a small child with her parents, when her father was still alive, but memories have an incredible way of altering over the years and what her eyes frantically scanned as Killian pulled past the open, metal gates left her in awe. They drove past neatly styled shrubs and trees that ran parallel to the lane leading to the restaurants front steps. The stunning, historic building blossomed into her line of sight as Killian slowly trailed the col-de-sac. A colossal fountain sat at its center, the mid-piece a statue of a mermaid with a bronze, scaled tail arching off the stone she was perched on. Her hair pressed damply against her chest, concealing the otherwise exposed mounds of her breasts. Her jaw was open and a trickle of water spurted out. It was absolutely mesmerizing. 

“Love?” Killian stood, door wide open and hand stretched in offering in her direction. She took the hand and stepped out, eyes focused on her feet as she tentatively took a few steps forward on uneven, cobbled terrain. As soon as her head lifted towards the building, her knees weakened and her jaw slacked, suddenly grateful Killian still held her in his grasp. Emma stood a few paces in front of her, on the lowest footstep of the stone staircase leading to the oversized, double wooden doors. She wore an outfit similar to Killian’s- a perfectly fitted black tux with a white dress shirt underneath buttoned up to the base of her slim neck. A thin, black tie was tucked neatly under the closed jacket, shimmering faintly in the fading sun light along with her polished black loafers. She had both hands stuffed into her front pockets and her grin was raw and genuine, stretching fully across her subtly powdered face the moment their eyes found each other. She stepped down and approached a clearly speechless Regina, who gawped at how stunning and striking and… _at ease_ Emma looked. Emma’s hair held a small braid on one side of her head that was pulled back with the rest of her blonde tresses into a ponytail. Regina couldn’t understand exactly how, but at that moment Emma was Hermaphroditus in the flesh; a perfect balance of masculinity and femininity embedded in a toned, slender frame. 

Still not fully grasping reality, she hardly registered the moment Killian relinquished her hand and passed it to Emma, her touch soft and warm, lifting it to her lips and placing a tender kiss on it. 

“She’s all yours, Swan.” K said winking at Emma before sauntering back to the limo. 

“You look…. Wow!” Was all Emma could muster while absorbing Regina’s curvaceous form, sheathed tautly in red, feeling her breath quicken at the delicious sight. “Our table is ready. May I?” She held out an arm for Regina to latch on to and escorted her inside, walking slowly to allow Regina time to properly absorb every detail of the building’s lavish interior. 

The appetizers and entrees were marvelous. Regina feasted and indulged freely, under Emma’s encouragement to order anything she desired. Emma appeared to be relaxed and cheerful, unhindered by the pending conversation both knew needed to happen, yet neither really wanted to breach the subject. After concluding their main course, they stared shyly at each other, suddenly succumbing to the weight of the past 24 hours. Emma steered the conversation; starting with a lighter topic before diving into impending doom. 

“So, locked out of the house? Is that _really_ the best you can do?” She chuckled after studying Regina’s _Yea, you got me reaction_ , cheeks suddenly matching her dress. “If you wanted a banging, all you had to do was ask!” She winked playfully at Regina, who could only offer a weak smile in return. “So, why did you run? Issues with your mom?”

“Something like that, yea.” Regina glanced down, suddenly ashamed at the thought. “We just got into a heated argument and I left. Didn’t really want to be home but didn’t have anywhere to go.” She shrugged.

“Well, you’re always welcome to stay with me, whenever and for as long as you’d like. No strings attached.” Emma smiled and placed a gentle hand on top of Regina’s to further cement her sincerity. “And er-, I hope you don’t think that last night was that. Me taking advantage of you or somethin’.” Now blushing, both women averting gazes. “Because it wasn’t. That was never my intention, I promise you.”

“If I recall correctly, Emma, it was _I_ who made the first move…not you.” Regina replied, feeling slightly offended at the credit Emma was trying to assume. “It was what I wanted, and well… I took it. So no need to blame yourself. Unless, of course, you regret it-.”

“No!” Emma replied a little too quickly, urging an eyebrow raise from a now smirking Regina. “I mean… you know, it was your first time and I-, er, well, wanted it to be perfect. For you. Cuz’ you deserve it… I guess.” _Foot in mouth disease, Swan!_ She reached for her soda and took a long gulp. “I mean…” sigh, “what I mean to say, Regina is… that if things could have happened differently, I would have done this first...” she waved her arms above her head, “you know, a date. Taken you out properly, before… umm, well, you know- “

“Fucking me?” Regina completed her sentence. Smirking even harder at the alarming shade of red Emma was turning. 

“Er- yes… yea.” Emma agreed, suddenly feeling hot under her collar. “I just didn’t want you getting spooked and fleeing… which is exactly what you did.” Emma was searching now, inquiring. “Can I ask why? Why you left?”

“It was a lot to handle at once, I guess.” Regina replied honestly, eyes shifting downwards. “You sort of – I don’t know, caught me off guard. Not in a bad way, just… an unexpected way. I never imagined my first time to be like that… never expected it to be with another girl.” She blushed, not ashamed but feeling suddenly very exposed to the blonde. “Scary thing is… I liked it.” She smiled at Emma, who in turn flashed Regina a dazzling one of her own. “Oh stop, don’t get cocky.” Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde. 

“What- No! Not at all what I was thinking!” Emma assured, sounding very apologetic. “But yea, I did too.” Emma smiled, and reached for Regina’s hand a second time. She held it in hers for a while, thumb running circles against the smooth beneath her finger. The check arrived and without any hesitation Emma collected it, surrendering her card without once breaking eye contact with the beautiful brunette. 

“I hope you don’t think you’re getting lucky tonight just because you impressed me with a fancy dinner, Swan.” Regina eyed her firmly, a single brow arched as she spoke. “Because opposite what you may think, I am _not_ some easy lay.”

Emma chuckled, head rolling back. “I wouldn’t dare think that, babe.”

And Regina spoke too soon, because some hours later she found herself writhing in pleasure beneath the blonde, completely surrendered to her mercy, begging and screaming her name for more.


End file.
